The Chosen One
by Haven Artemis Roth
Summary: She's the chosen one. She didn't chose or want it but when it let's her express her emotions, can it really be all that bad? What if she loses control of this new dark side of her? RaexBB!
1. Why I Left

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans. If I did the series would never end!**

**Chapter 1**

**Why I Left**

Raven sat in her prison cell, huddled in the corner of her bed and cell. She had been there for years but she hadn't lost herself. She didn't lose herself but everything else instead. She had no memories, friends, family; just herself. She heard the door open as a guard walked over to her cell. _A new cell mate_, she guessed.

The guard opened the cell and threw a green boy, about her age, in. He had pointed ears, green skin, hair, and eyes, and had a tooth sticking out of his mouth. The boy looked at her and smiled, obviously he hadn't been there long because there was nothing to smile about, "Hi Raven."

The guard shocked him with a teaser, "Shut up 23567867! You're new so I'll let it go this time but there is no talking aloud!" He walked away.

The green boy stood up and looked at her but didn't speak until the door was closed, "No speaking huh?"

Raven looked at him, "I'm 78945."

He shrugged, "Raven, why did you leave?"

She looked at him strangely, "I don't even know you and my names not Raven."

"Y-you don't remember me?" He stared at her, "I'm Beast Boy, remember?"

Rae shook her head. "Sorry, I've been in here a long time."

"What happened before you came here then?" BB asked, worried.

She thought about it and saw flashes.

_She was in a dark room and someone spoke to her, "You'll be happy here."_

"_How can you be so sure?"_

"_Just stay until you completely recover."_

_**Another Flash**_

_She was in a room, tied to a bed and her mouth was taped._

_A figure wearing white came over to her with a knife, "This won't hurt….much." It smirked._

_She struggled, trying to escape._

_**Flash**_

"_Witch!" A blond girl said._

"_Traitor!" She shouted back angrily._

_**Flash**_

"_From now on Mr. Nice Guy has left the building," Beast Boy glared at her._

_**Flash**_

"_Having that thing inside you doesn't make you a monster. Knowing when to let it is what makes you a man." She said to BB._

"_So maybe you should call me Beast Man?" He grinned._

"_We're having a moment, don't ruin it."_

_**Flash**_

"_You will become the portal!" A red demon looked down at her._

"_NO!" She shouted._

"_You cannot save your friends." He grinned evily._

_**Flash**_

"_Maybe just some herbal tea," BB looked at her._

_She blushed, smiling slightly, "Actually breakfast sounds nice."_

_**End of Flashes**_

Raven looked at him, "I do know you."

He smiled, "You remember me?"

"Just bits and pieces; not much. I don't really remember anything from before here."

At that his smile disappeared, "You don't remember anything then?"

"What was I to you?" She blinked.

"Huh," he blushed.

"Were we.."

"No! We're friends!" His blush darkened. "So do you remember anyone else?"

"Yeah I remember some big red demon telling me to be the portal, this blond girl trying to kill me, you and me talking, and some guy in a white suit."

"Well the demon is Trigon. He's your father who tried to take over the world but you totally kicked his butt," he grinned. "And…are you sure it was a blond?"

She nodded and put a finger on her chin, "Yeah I called her a traitor and she called me a witch and well…yeah."

"That was Terra. She was our friend but betrayed us for our enemy but at the end she saved everyone but was turned to stone." He said sadly.

"You liked her."

"Did you…"

"I read your mind."

"Oh, well I have no idea who the guy in a white suit could be. Maybe he was the one who stole your memories?" He looked at her but went quiet as the guard walked in.

"78945, come with me."

Raven walked with him peacefully.

**An Hour Later**

Raven was back in the cell but she knew she was forgetting something.

The guard left with a smirk.

"So what did we talk about Raven?" BB asked.

"My names not Raven! I'm 78945!" She said angrily, but mostly out of frustration.

He was up against the wall.

"Sorry but I can't remember what we were even talking about before I left," she sat on her bed.

"About Trigon, Terra.."

"We were? Who are they again?" She hugged her knees.

The changeling suddenly had an idea, "That's what they do to you! They wanna make sure you don't remember anything! That's why you can't remember anything!"

She shrugged, "Oh well, you'll be like that soon."

The door opened again, "23567867!"

BB looked scared and without thinking, he hugged Raven and refused to let go.

Rae felt the nervous as the guard shocked him, hit him, and tried everything to pull him off but he wouldn't let go.

Finally the guard growled as he left, "I'll be back and when I do you better stop this nonsense or you'll be punished."

The door slammed.

He let out a breath of relief, "Thank god. One of us has to have memories around here and I so do not wanna forget Raven," he said to himself but then realized he was still holding onto her. He let go and ran back to his side of the cell, blushing like no tomorrow. "Sorry."

"If we were to escape, were would we go?" She asked all of a sudden.

"Huh?" He looked at her. "The tower of course; where we live. Why?"

"Well the person who erases memories isn't too smart because I remember I've always had a plan to escape here but didn't know where to go if I did get out. This is like my home anyway."

The green teen looked at her like she was crazy, "If you consider this a home, then you'll feel like its heaven where we live."

The goth went over to the wall and tapped four random blocks and kicked one. It was pushed out and revealed they were on the edge of a cliff, "And then there was that problem."** (She doesn't know about her telekinesis yet)**

"Hey what problem? You can fly, I can fly, there's no problem." BB grinned, "You do remember how to fly right?"

"Uh, no."

"That's ok. I'll go first and carry you." He jumped out and changed into a big bird.

Raven was worried but for some reason felt like she could trust him so she closed her eyes and jumped. She felt herself start to fall but then something grabbed her shoulders. Opening her eyes, she looked up and saw BB carrying her.

Beast boy changed back as they landed on the roof of a giant T building. He started walking toward the door but then noticed she wasn't following. "Come on," he offered his hand.

She stared at it, unsure but took it and kept close to him.

They walked down the stairs and through hallways until they reached a big room.

An orange girl squeaked with delight.

A spiked hair guy and a half robot guy stared at them and smiled.

The girl went over to Raven and attempted to give her a hug.

Rae hid behind BB and ended up running around him in circles to get away from the girl who obviously had too much sugar.

Finally she stopped, "What is wrong friend Raven?"

Beast Boy had to smile at seeing how shy she was when she wasn't that shy in their cell. _Of course I didn't try to give her a bone crushing hug either._

She had her hands on his shoulders and bended down so she hid behind the green teen. "Beast Boy, who are they and why do you all keep calling me Raven?"

The three titans all looked shocked.

Beast Boy laughed sheepishly. "She kinda doesn't remember anything." He explained to them. "They're your friends and your name is Raven."

"I don't know any of them or even recognize them."

He laughed, "You didn't recognize me at first either but you remembered."

"I don't know why but I just remember you and even that's just bits and pieces."

_**Flash**_

"_You think you're alone Raven, but you're not."_

_Raven opened the door and saw BB standing in the hallway. She walked over to him and hugged him._

_**End Flash**_

"Are you sure we're _friends_?" She asked the changeling.

"We weren't fighting in the memory, were we?" He looked worried.

She swallowed, "No, but I admit I just remembered my name is Raven. Weird name though."

At that the group except Star laughed.

"Who would've thought Raven would think her name was weird?" Cy laughed.

"Who are you guys again?" Rae asked.

"I'm Cyborg," the tin man said.

"Starfire," Star smiled.

"And I'm the leader, Robin." The Boy wonder said seriously.

At their names being said more flashes occurred.

_**Flash**_

"_Hey Rae, waz up?" Cy asked as he worked on a car._

"_Want some help?"_

"_The grass stain bugging you again?" He grinned._

"_Yeah."_

_**Flash**_

"_Do not worry. Beast Boy can no longer harm you." Star looked worried._

"_He didn't hurt me. He saved me."_

_**Flash**_

"_What's wrong?" Robin asked._

"_Nothing."_

_**End Flashes**_

"I remember a little about all of you. How can a grass stain bug me?"

Cy laughed, "You're standing right behind the grass stain."

Raven looked at BB.

"Hehe," he sweat dropped.

**Later That Night**

Beast Boy had lead Raven to her room and said it might help jog her memory.

She looked through all the books and learned a lot about herself as she started to slowly recognize things. She'd even put on the leotard and cape. Then she came across a diary. "If this doesn't answer my questions than nothing will." She opened the book to the last entry. **(I'm just gonna write a flashback instead of the entry)**

**Flashback**

Raven meditated in her room as a knock was heard at her door. Grunting, she went to open the door and saw Beast Boy.

He smiled at her, "Hey, Raven."

She glared at him, "What do you want?" She asked coldly.

"I just wanted to know if you were ok cause you've spent like all day in your room and…"

"I'm fine," she slammed the door and listened as she heard his footsteps walk away. "I'm sorry Beast Boy but I can't stay here anymore." Raven walked toward her bed. "I don't like lying to all of you and I don't wanna risk hurting you." She sat down and let her fingers go over her canine teeth. They were so sharp she cut herself. "It was bad enough before being the daughter of Trigon but now I'm even worse." _I'm a vampire._ As soon as darkness had fallen and the clock in her room showed it was midnight, she left. She left everything behind because she didn't need it.

**End Flashback**

"I'm a vampire?" She asked herself as she saw flashes.

_**Flash**_

_She flew until she became tired and landed on a porch._

_A man walked out and greeted her, "You look tired young lady. Would you like a place to stay?"_

"_Thank you," she walked behind him as the first signs of daylight started to show._

_**Flash**_

"_You're…You're not even human," the man from before stood back._

"_I won't hurt you," she stepped forward._

_He stuck a stick between them, "St-stay a-away f-from m-me."_

_**Flash**_

_She was in a dark room and someone spoke to her, "You'll be happy here."_

"_How can you be so sure?"_

"_Just stay until you completely recover."_

_**Flash**_

_She was in a room, tied to a bed and her mouth was taped._

_A figure wearing white came over to her with a knife, "This won't hurt….much." It smirked._

_She struggled, trying to escape._

_He came closer and revealed some holy water, "We can't have you struggling during the procedure." _

_She screamed in pain as he poured drops on her arm._

"_You better get used to it cause you're gonna be here forever." He said maliciously._

_**End Flashes**_

Raven uncovered her arm and winced when she saw the burns. _Thank god it was dark out when we escaped._

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Raven," BB called her.

Now she was afraid to answer the door. What if she hurt him? He was the only one she trusted. She opened the door and raised her hood.

"Rae-ven," he looked at her. Then smiled, "So you can lose your memory and still remember to put your hood up before you answer the door."

"What is it?" She asked.

"I just wanted to check and see if you remembered anything. Maybe you might've remembered why you left," he asked a little sad.

"No," she lied to his face, "I haven't remembered anything about why I left."

"Ok, well if you need anything I'm right down the hall with the door that says Beast Boy on it," he pointed.

"Thanks. Um, goodnight then." She tried to rush the conversation a little.

"Goodnight Rae," he grinned.

The goth walked back inside. "It would explain why I always sleep during the day," she mused. "How did I survive without hurting anyone?" She went to her diary for answers but a mirror on her desk caught her attention. She picked it up, "I don't think I would ever use this so why have it?" Suddenly a black claw pulled her in.

**That's the first chapter. Five reviews for the next!**

**Raven: (glares at author) You think I'll act in your little story if that's all we're getting? You're pathetic!**

**Haven: (twitches) Well Raven...at least six then. And if you don't like it then...(whispers in her ear)**

**Raven: (eyes widen)**

**Haven:(grins and folds arms) Well that solved that problem.**

**Raven: (sqeeks) Please review.**

**Haven: (pats her on the head) Good Ravie.**

**Raven: (frowns and glares) Don't push it Hae.**


	2. No Choice

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**Houndour Rules**

**WickedWitchoftheSE**

**Chapter 2**

**No Choice**

Raven screamed as she found herself in a strange place. "It looks like something from a dream or something." A bird crowed at her and she turned around to look at them. "Weird."

"Go back," they told her over and over.

She shrugged, "I would if I could." And she started walking along the only path there until she reached a dead end. She looked down and saw a reflection of herself looking back. Except her reflection was wearing a pink outfit instead of dark blue.

"Hi Ravie!" It waved.

Raven mindlessly waved back but then shook her head, "Wait a second…." Then she started to fall but the girl in pink caught her and helped her up. "Who are you?"

"I'm you silly," she giggled. "I'm Happy!"

"I can see that," Rae said annoyed, "you're happy."

"That's my name," she jumped, "Don't wear it out!"

The goth rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she started to walk toward the forbidden door. "How do I get out of here?"

"I forgot, lets go ask the book worm," Happy grabbed Raven's hand and they teleported into the library.

It was so quick that when the pink emotion let go, she fell to the ground, dizzy. "Whoa." She looked up and saw happy talking to another her dressed in yellow with glasses, "I must've hit my head cause now I'm seeing double the trouble."

Happy giggled, "Good one Rae – Rae!"

Knowledge rolled her eyes and sighed. "Happy I want you to get Brave and make sure Rage is still locked up."

She saluted her, "Yes maim," and teleported away in a black aurora.

"So are you me too?" Rae asked sarcastically.

"Raven I think you need to review your life. This library contains everything you know, did, and have even forgotten. I suggest that you start there," she pointed to the front of the library.

"BUT THIS PLACE IS HUGE!"

"You don't need to read _everything_ but I think reading your memories will help you remember and what you don't remember, you can read. Oh, and you may address me Knowledge," she walked off, leaving her all alone.

She hugged herself. _I don't like being alone and I wasn't really alone at that place cause I always had a cell mate……But then why does this feeling seem so familiar and cold?_ She walked to the front and picked up the first book under the section in titled **Childhood**.

From another corner in the library an emotion watched her and sighed. _I wish I could help her remember._ A light bulb appeared above her head as she smiled. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos," she whispered and a strip of magic went toward Raven and she fell to the floor as the same magic reached out to all the books.

Raven opened her eyes and realized she had a head ache. "I-I," her eyes widened, "remember." _Ok not everything but I remember how the titans came to be, the Beast incident, Terra, Malciore, Trigon, the Titans East, and ……how I became a……vampire._

**The Next Morning**

Beast Boy knocked on Raven's door. It was already noon and she hadn't left her room. "Raven!" He called her.

No one came to the door.

He shrugged and without thinking, he changed into something small and squeezed under her door. BB changed back into a human and saw her asleep in her bed. He smiled as he saw she didn't even bother to get in the bed. More like she fell asleep on impact of the bed.

**Late Afternoon**

Raven yawned and stretched as she slowly opened her eyes. She check the clock. **3:35**pm She shot up but then remembered they didn't know she had her memories mostly back so she relaxed. "I guess I'll have to wait until I can get some food." She shivered. _Thank Azar I'm out of that prison! I can't believe they killed the bad behaved prisoners to feed me! That's just gross._ Finally deciding to get up she walked out the door and thought about whether she should tell them she had her memories. Then felt embarrassed at the memory of her clinging to the young green jokester for protection. _They'd also want to know why I ran away._ She walked into the main room where the boys were playing the game station.

BB looked at her, "Sorry I wasn't in my room."

"Hi Rae," Cy greeted, "Feeling better?"

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos," a book hit Beast Boy on the head. She walked up to him with narrowed eyes, "Listen you little grass stain," she glared, "I'm better now so you don't have to treat me like a little helpless girl anymore."

He laughed nervously, "So I take it you got your memory back?"

"How?" Cyborg asked, having paused the game.

"I got sucked into my mind and they found a way to help me remember," she rolled her eyes like it was obvious.

"Most glorious friend Raven! You have remembered us!" Starfire who had just walked in hugged Rae. "Let us go out to do the celebrating!"

Raven pretended to gasp for air. "Star-fire…" She saw it was still light out.

"Oh, I am sorry if I have hurt you friend," she said embarrassed.

"It's ok, so what have I missed in the last few months?" She thought she could avoid going out by changeling the subject.

"See I knew you couldn't have been there for years!" BB grinned.

"Beast Boy I was practically brainwashed." She looked down at him. _But I could never forget you. Even when I went through all of that I still remembered some part of you, but why?_

Robin walked in, "Nice to see you're out of your room Raven."

Rae glared at him, "Is there some kind of rule that doesn't allow me to do that anymore or something?"

"Friend Raven has found her memory!" Star rejoiced.

The Boy Wonder went into leader mode then, "Do you remember why you left?"

The dark titan was glad she had her hood on, "No, I haven't gained all my memories but most."

He nodded in approval and went to order pizza.

"Let us go out to the park!" The orange girl suggested.

BB noticed the goth glance out the window with slightly scared eyes.

"Could we just stay here? I've missed the tower and…."

"Of course!" Starfire shouted. "I shall prepare a feast!" She left to the kitchen, forgetting Robin was ordering pizza.

"And I'll stop her," Cy ran after her.

That left the changeling and the goth. They both caught each other staring at each other and turned away, blushing.

"I'll be in my room," she walked away.

"But.." He had started, "You just got here."

Raven walked into her room, "I can't eat with them; everything I eat tastes disgusting." She sighed and teleported to the med lab. The teen walked to where they keep the blood in case they needed it for an injury. She took a couple bags, but not enough that anyone would notice of course, and teleported to her room. Then she poured the blood from the bags into bottles and hid some in the chest with that book and one under her pillow.

**After Dark**

Her head suddenly turned toward the door as she sensed someone coming.

Knock, Knock, Knock!

She opened the door and saw BB smiling at her, "What do you want?" She asked like she had the night she left.

His smile disappeared.

"What is it?"

The green teen stared at the ground, "It was my fault huh?"

Rae was taken aback. What was he talking about? "What do you mean?" Her voice was softer.

Beast Boy looked up at her with sad eyes, "It was my fault you left, right?"

Raven gave him a look that said, 'how the heck did you come to that?' "I don't remember Beast Boy but I doubt it."

"Those where the exact words you said to me before you left. I didn't want you to leave Raven if that was what you meant then. The others are in the main room waiting for you to start the party." He started to slowly walk back to his room. Half way there he stopped, "You're not leaving again, are you Rae?"

She didn't say anything.

He sighed, taking her silence as a "yes." "I see," he continued walking.

Raven walked into the main room.

"Welcome back!" The three teens screamed happily.

The goth walked by them as if she hadn't heard and sat by the window, staring out into the darkness.

"Raven?" Robin asked.

She let out a sigh, "Sorry I don't really feel like having 'fun' right now."

Star flew over to her, "What is wrong friend? Have you developed the sick?"

"No, I'm fine. Just tired."

"You slept all day Rae," Cy said concerned, "Are you sure you aren't…."

Raven teleported out and into her room. She started mediating. _What should I do? If I stay and lose control I'll hurt him!_

_It would not be wise to leave again as your first attempt proves it was unsuccessful. Knowledge told her._

_Have some courage women! Brave shouted._

_I thought that's what you were, Rude._

_Stay! We don't wanna leave BB again! Happy and a purple emotion shouted._

_Who are you? Raven asked the purple one._

_Love._

_You don't mean I'm…._

_Yes_

_It's not possible!_

_You're in love Raven._

_That fast! I just got my memory back! Unless I loved someone before….NO! It's not true! Rae denied it._

_Knock, Knock, Knock!_

Raven opened her eyes and opened her door to see a picture of all the titans. It also had a note.

_Here's a picture so you can remember us when you leave,_

_Beast Boy_

"That's it!" Raven marched to the changeling's room and was about to knock the door down when she heard crying. _He's crying?_ She opened the door, "Beast Boy?"

He smiled weakly at her, "Hi Raven."

She frowned as she could tell the smile was fake. Before she knew what she was doing, she went over and sat next to him and gave him a hug.

BB was shocked, "Rae.."

"Shh," she closed her eyes and held him slightly tighter. "I'm not going to leave again. I promise."

The green boy grinned and hugged her back, "Thanks Rae," even though he was surprised she had hugged him in the first place.

"You're welcome BB," she smiled slightly, since he couldn't see. She let go of him and the face he was making was priceless. It was hard not to laugh.

"You just….You called me BB!" He said shocked again.

She looked at him weird, "Are you alright because I did not say that."

"Yes you did!" Beast Boy pointed at her. "Didn't you?"

Raven smirked, "You are an idiot," she walked out but her heart seemed not as cold. In fact it seemed warm again despite the fact she was dead. She had caused him to be happy. And she wasn't about to leave and cause him pain again. As she rolled her eyes, she walked down to the party again but with a smirk. "So is this a party or a funeral?"

The titans all smiled at her.

"Didn't take you long to get in a good mood, did it?" Robin smirked.

"A short nap can work wonders," she shrugged.

"Alright, lets get this party started!" BB shouted from behind her, a smile still plastered on his face.

"What did you do to Raven BB," Cy asked.

The changeling titled his head, "What are you talking about?" He looked at Rae and she shrugged.

"Well first she comes and says she doesn't feel like having fun. Like all sad and stuff, but she says she's just tired and now she comes back ready to party. And since you were missing the first try I figure this has you written all over it," Cyborg explained.

"He scares me. How does he do that? Is he an empath and no one told me," Beast Boy whispered to Raven.

"I have no idea how you got that but that grass stain has nothing to do with it," the dark girl said. "However, now that he's here I think I'll leave."

"WAIT! I'll go! I'll go!" Before anyone could argue he was gone in a flash.

_Darnit! Now how am I gonna deal with that cake and ice cream? I'll save some for BB. He did save me after all._ Raven walked down the stairs and joined the group.

**After the Party**

Rae felt sick. She ate only as much as she had to, to convince them she was feeling alright. Then she ran to the bathroom. **(Must I really say why?) **After that, she felt better and went to steal what was left of the ice cream and cake to take to the changeling. She knocked on his door.

The door opened and BB smiled, "Hey, Raven."

"I saved you some ice cream and cake," she handed it to him.

He looked at her curiously but took it.

"As a thanks for saving me." She walked back to her room.

Beast Boy shrugged and went into his 'room.'

**Raven's Room**

The goth took the bottle of blood out from under her pillow and drank some. "It's not tea but I guess I have no choice."

**Aw, so sweet. Rae and BB had a moment. 3 reviews!**

**Rae: (glares angrily and tries to scream)**

**Haven: Don't even bother Rae. I put at least a pound of ducktspe on your mouth alone. I doubt you can escape this one.**

**Rae: _Where's Beast Boy when you need him!_**


	3. The Priest

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**teakigirl**

**WickedWitchoftheSE**  
**beautifulpurpleflame**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**The Priest**

Rae walked into the main room at twelve again. She'd been getting up late but she insisted nothing was wrong. Of course since she'd go to sleep when the sun was about to rise, it couldn't be helped.

"Raven, are you sure you're alright? I mean you've been getting up pretty late. I even wake up before you," Beast Boy asked.

"I'm fine, ok?" She started reading a book on the couch.

"How come you don't eat with us either? We don't even see you drink your tea."

"I have tea in my room," she lied. "And is it against the law to want to eat in peace," she glared at him.

"If you say so," he walked off, not really convinced.

Beep! Beep!

"Trouble," Robin shouted. "It's …..a priest terrorizing the city?"

Cy shrugged, "And I thought we saw everything."

Rae sweat dropped.

BB laughed nervously, "A priest? You've gotta be kiddin' me!"

"What is this priest you speak of?" Starfire asked.

"I'll tell you later Star," Robin ran out the door.

Star and Cyborg followed.

The green teen stopped and looked back at Raven and saw her fearful eyes looking outside. "Come on Rae!"

Raven looked at him, bit her lip, and followed him out to the door with her hood up and cape wrapped around her. When the sun hit her cape and part of her face, she flinched and ran along the shadows where the sun didn't burn her as much.

They found a crazy priest throwing around holy water and saying things like, "The end has come! The monster of the living dead is among us!" He had a gun aimed too. "Anyone who tries to stop me will be stopped! I will kill the monster myself!"

The dark titan was afraid. The holy water would hurt her more than the sun would! _I can't go anywhere near him._

BB pounced on the guy, getting him to let go of the gun.

Robin went in and tried to restrain him, but he was tough. "Raven! A little help here!"

The priest looked at her and glared at her, "You will die!" He threw the holy water at her.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" A force field protected her and then restrained him.

He then had a look of pure fright as if he expected she would kill him.

Now that the holy water was no longer in his position, she was safe.

The police arrived and Raven put him in the car, "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I don't want anyone to get hurt."

He looked at her questionably, "You are not as predicted." He said calmly.

The titans all went back to the tower.

"That guy was crazy! To think Rae was a monster. I can outdo her in that contest," the jokester shouted.

"Yeah," Cy agreed. "That guy wouldn't know a monster if a monster told him they were one!"

Raven let the cape out more now that she was inside and away from the sun. She didn't say anything, just walked to her room quietly. _Maybe that priest can help me find a cure._

"Raven?" Robin asked as she walked out of the room.

"I believe our friend is upset," Star said.

BB stood up and followed the goth.

**Raven's Room**

She took out the bottle as she started going through all her books. _There has to be a cure. There's got to be a reason why that priest thought I'd be so much of a threat._ She heard footsteps. "Crap," she accidentally spilled the bottle on the floor. Quickly she put the bottle away and threw something over the blood stained part of the carpet.

Knock, knock, knock!

She opened the door, "Hey Beast Boy."

"Are you ok? Ya know cause that priest..."

"Was as crazy as Happy."

He laughed, "Good one Raven, so it doesn't bother you? I mean, what he said?"

She shook her head, "Not at all."

BB's nose suddenly picked up something. "What's that smell in your room? It smells like blood."

"It's nothing," she attempted to shut the door but was surprised he stopped it.

He pushed past her and walked in as a dog and found the blood stain. Beast Boy turned back, "Raven?"

She sweat dropped.

"Whose blood is this?"

Raven was frozen in place but then ran out the door.

"RAVEN!"

She found herself almost on the roof but it was still day time so when she opened the door, she fell backwards, down the stairs. Rae screamed but someone caught her. She looked up to see the green boy. "Beast Boy?"

He looked at her sadly. "What's going on Raven? I found the rest of the bottles in your room."

She looked down. _Well I guess I should just tell him. _"I was just hungry."

"Huh? But that's blood."

"And I was thirsty but I couldn't drink anything but water and _that_." She looked at him. "Beast Boy, do you promise not to tell the others?"

"I promise," the changeling said seriously.

"I'm a vampire."

His eyes went wide. "You're a what?"

Raven sighed and walked down the stairs, "Let's go to my room."

BB was nervous, once the two of them where in her room.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy," she looked at the floor.

"Why?"

"I almost broke my promise by running away again."

"Is that why you ran last time?" He asked.

"Yes, it was. Although that time is partly foggy I do remember that's why I left but….I wonder why I chose that day."

"Huh? What do you mean?" He stared at her.

"It wasn't like it had just happened. I was a vampire for a while. Why did my condition become so important then?"

"Raven," BB spoke quietly but she heard it.

The dark titan looked up.

The green teen hugged her. "I'm glad you didn't run away again."

"I think I can find a way to reverse it though." Raven said.

"Really?" He let go.

"Yeah but I need your help. Will you help me?"

"Of course Rae, what do you want me to do?" He smiled.

**After Dark**

"Has anyone seen Raven?" The Boy Wonder asked.

"No," Cy said as he played the game station.

"I have not." Star watched.

"She went to the café," Beast Boy had his eyes still on the game.

Everyone stared at him for a second but then shrugged.

**Raven**

Raven walked down to the prison and went to the priest, "Hello."

The priest sat up and looked at her, scared.

She put her hood down. "I'm sorry for frightening you."

_She looks like nothing more than a teenage girl._ "What do you want?"

"I wanted to know what you know about me. Why did you think I would kill you?"

He stood up, walked over to her, and touched her hand. "You're cold."

Rae smiled sadly, "Yeah, being like me will do that to you."

"You're dead then? The living dead- a vampire?"

"I am but I don't harm others to get blood. I simply get the extra blood from medical supplies; just enough to survive." She looked at the ground, "I hate myself for being this way."

The priest simply stared. Not at her appearance, but it seemed like he was looking at her soul. "I will help you. Love cannot be evil and you do love, don't you?"

She was taken aback, "That's impossible. I can't love. I'm not supposed to."

"I will help you."

"You aren't any ordinary priest, are you?"

"No, I'm not."

* * *

**Hehe, don't ask why the priest showed up cause to be honest, I'm just making it up as I go along. REVIEW for the next chapter or there will be none. And just because I don't know _why_ I made that guy a priest doesn't mean I don't have a plan for him. I just thought a priest would be rather...interesting. Oh, our little Rae's growin' up (wipes away invisible tear) and fallin' in love too. **

**Raven: Shut up! (blushes furiously)**

**Haven: Alright I will...for now.**


	4. Visions of the Future

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**WickedWitchoftheSE: Cool, thanks**  
**Agent of the Divine One: Hehe, the world of the damned huh? I like that**  
**beautifulpurpleflame: Yeah, sorry I know I said Easter but I'm not allowed on the computer so I had to wait till midnight to sneak on.**

**teakigirl: You'll just have to wait for his identity later on but thanks for the B-day/Easter card :)**

**Tails-Coyote-Carnivore: I don't like blood all that much either to tell you the truth but a writers gotta do what a writers gotta do and I have to warn you about the blood in this chapter so try not to freak out so much since I warned you first.**

**I am dedicating this chapter to teakigirl! Congrates (shakes hands w/teakigirl and hands her an award)**

**Chapter 4**

**Visions of the Future**

Beast Boy knocked on the door, "Hey Ravendy!"

The door opened to reveal Raven without her cape. "What?" She yawned.

BB blushed. "News."

Her eyes lit up and she pulled him into her room and locked the door. "Did you get it?" She threw her cape on.

The changeling held up a book, "He said this is where he got all the information."

The goth took it, "Thank you Beast Boy." She said, examining the book.

BB smiled, "Anytime Rae."

"And thanks for not hating me because I'm a …"

"It wasn't your fault so how could I be angry?"

She offered him a small smile. "Thanks anyway."

He flashed his signature grin.

A comfortable silence filled the room.

Knock, knock, knock!

"Friend Raven, have you awoken?" Starfire asked.

The green teen opened his mouth but the dark girl put her hand over it and put her finger on her lips in s sign to keep quiet.

They heard her footsteps walk toward the main room.

"If she knew you were in here she'd ask too many questions," was Raven's excuse.

"Ok, so I guess I'll see you at lunch," he started but then remember vampires didn't eat human food, "I mean I'll see you when…" He scratched his head. "Actually I have no idea when I'll see you again."

Raven smiled slightly, "I'll be out of my room in a while; after lunch."

The green boy flashed his signature grin at her before he walked out the door.

Cyborg just happened to be walking by, "Did you just walk out of Raven's room!"

BB just ignored him, "Tofu for lunch!"

The tin man pushed him aside, running to the kitchen, "We're not having that tofu crap!"

Beast Boy just stood there as Raven's door slid open and she walked out.

"You're not as dum as you act," she teased playfully.

"Hey," he smiled.

**After Lunch**

Raven walked into the main room.

"You just missed lunch Raven," Robin said.

She shrugged.

"What was BB doing in your room?" Cy raised a brow with a sly smile.

Beast Boy sweat dropped.

Raven had anticipated such a question and had already come up with a lie. However it did not let Beast Boy off so easily. She looked over at the green boy, brow raised, "You were in my room?"

He laughed nervously, "Hehe, oops." He took off running with Rae chasing him.

"BEAST BOY! GET BACK HERE BEFORE YOU MAKE ME MAD!" Raven could be heard shouting.

The two ran into the hallway and stopped in front of Raven's room.

"That was a close one," he said almost laughing. "Good thing we're good actors, huh?"

The goth stared, "Good actors?"

The changeling thought he had crossed the line when she said that.

"We were great actors!" She smiled.

Beast Boy shot her a toothy grin.

**After Dark**

Raven had read most of the book. _One of the living dead and spon of hell will help the devil take over the world and destroy it? So that's why he thought I was evil. But I would never……Unless……I had no control. _"Trigon's going to control me and make me help him. That's the only possible answer." The dark girl laid flat on her back on her bed. She listened to everything. She could hear her friend's snores and when they talked in their sleep.

"Robin," Star moaned.

Rae smirked. _I guess that means she's having some good dreams about the Boy Wonder._ She drifted off to sleep around sun rise.

**Her Dream**

Raven glared at Trigon, "What the hell do you want!"

He laughed evilly, "You know what I want daughter and you will give it to me!"

"I'd never do such a thing!" The goth yelled angrily.

"Would you kill yourself to prevent it?" He grinned wider.

She stared him down with death glares. "If it stopped you, yes."

"Would you risk your friends' deaths?" The big red demon smirked down at her.

"Don't you dare!" She flied toward him and attack but it had no effect.

"Of course I shall do no such thing," he started, "I will not need to."

"What do you mean? What are you planning!"

He laughed and spoke with malice, "Well, since you are my daughter, I'll tell you. I'm just going to wait until you kill your friends and release me during your moment of weakness." Trigon said calmly.

"I'LL NEVER DO THAT! NEVER!" Suddenly she began to have flashes.

_Flash_

"_Raven, don't!" Cy shouted as she got a sharp pipe and stuck it threw his head. Blood spilled and rolled off his machinery._

"_You don't have enough blood to satisfy my need trash can."_

_Flash_

"_Friend Raven, why do you wish to hurt us? I do not understand," Star looked extremely sad as Raven saw herself place her hands on her friend and hold her as she bit her neck, sucking out the blood. Starfire gasped in pain._

"_I hate you all," she said as she wiped the blood from her lips and dropped the limp body._

_Flash_

"_Raven, what's wrong with you?" Robin tried to walk back as she walked forward._

"_You really wanna know you skinny wimp?" She grabbed him by the collar and held him up, showing her fangs, "I'm hungry." She grinned and bit him._

"_Raven," he gasped and tried to get away as he felt her sharp fangs pierce the skin._

_She licked her lips, "Hm, not bad for a wimp."_

_Flash_

"_Raven, don't let it control you! You can control it!" Beast Boy shouted at her._

"_What makes you think I want to control it?" Raven grinned seductively._

_The green boy was backed into a corner, "Don't do this Raven! You don't wanna kill me!"_

_She put one hand on his chest to hold him there and used her other hand to stroke his cheek. "Beast Boy," she said in a sing a long voice._

"_Raven," he blushed, "What are you…"_

_She moved her face in closer as if to give him a kiss._

_He closed his eyes and relaxed._

_Raven smirked and bit his neck, tasting his blood before licking the bite tenderly. Then kissed him full on the lips._

**Outside of the Dream**

Knock, knock, knock!

"Raven!"

Raven moaned and groaned as she tossed and turned. "Beast Boy," she said in her sleep.

BB thought she was awake and that it was ok to come in. The door opened and he walked in, staring at her.

She hugged her pillow and turned over. "Beast Boy are you happy I did it?"

The changeling scratched his head, "She's dreaming about me?" _I heard if you ask someone a question in their sleep they'll answer truthfully._ "Raven, how do you feel about me?" He asked, leaning over the bed.

"You're an idiot if you can't figure it out," Raven punched him in the arm.

"Ow," BB rubbed is arm.

"Oh my god, Beast Boy," Raven gasped in her sleep. "I-i…"

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"The others are dead, remember? Don't you care? I can't believe…"

**Back to the Dream**

She pulled back from the kiss and watched his eyes open, "Beast Boy?"

He stared at her. "I'm a vampire!"

"Beast Boy are you happy I did it?" She hugged him.

"I'm happy you didn't kill me dead," he smiled. "Raven, how do you feel about me?"

"You're an idiot if you can't figure it out," Raven punched him in the arm, grinning.

"Ow," BB rubbed his arm.

"Oh my god, Beast Boy," Raven gasped. "I-i…"

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"The others are dead remember? Don't you care? I can't believe…" She screamed and sat up in her bed, facing BB.

"Raven," he looked worried, "You had a nightmare, didn't you?"

She looked at him with fear in her eyes.

He pulled her into a safe embrace, "It's ok. It was just a dream."

Raven blinked, "Beast Boy."

"Shh," he rubbed her back.

She didn't stay anything as she let the nightmares pass and then she realized something. "Beast Boy, what are you doing in my room?"

He let her go, "Well, um… I knocked and you said my name so I thought I could come in and then you just screamed and woke up." The teen stared at the floor.

"Oh." They stayed in an uncomfortable silence. "Want to go get some breakfast?"

He looked up and smiled, "I thought you couldn't eat breakfast like that anymore?"

Raven smiled back, "Just this once won't hurt." _Actually I'll just throw it back up but I can't stand to see him so sad._

The two walked out and into the main room.

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire all stared at them since they never walked in together.

Star smiled, knowingly at Raven.

Cy smirked.

Robin smiled.

"What?" The dark titan asked, raising a brow.

"Since when do you come to breakfast?" The Boy Wonder smirked, crossing his arms.

"And with Beast Boy, too." The tin man added.

BB blushed, looking down.

Raven held a steady glare at the boys, "Since when am I not welcomed for breakfast and I met up with the grass stain in the hallway."

"Really?" Rob looked at her suspiciously.

She went over to the fridge and took out a bottle of water. _This is the only thing besides blood I can have._

"No tea?" Cy asked her as he cooked the bacon and sausage.

The goth glanced at him, "No."

"Are you alright Raven? You don't eat with us and we don't even see you drink your tea." Cy stared, worried.

"I'm fine but you guys don't actually expect me to act the same when I lost my memory and was in that prison place for so long, do you? I just changed." She stated a matter of factly. It was true after all. She wasn't lying. She had changed, though it wasn't by choice.

"Well, no but…"

"I'm really alright Cy. There's nothing wrong with me. I just don't have some of my old habits anymore." She walked out of the room.

"Cy?" he paused. "She never calls me Cy; something must be wrong." He concluded. _I just don't have some of my old habits anymore._ She had said. "No, she never uses our nicknames." Cyborg went to go see what was up.

**To be continued...Well only if I get reviews, if not...well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Happy Easter! Well even if it is not here anymore. IT WAS JUST 8 MINS AGO!**


	5. Strange Behavior

**Chapter Dedication: **

**TrueTitan**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**TrueTitan**

**Agent of the Divine One**

**beautifulpurpleflame**

**teakigirl****

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 **

**Strange Behavior **

Cyborg walked into the hallway and followed Raven, using his scanner. He used his arm to hear if she said anything.

Raven stopped walking and threw the water bottle at the wall out of frustration but then her eyes went wide. She dropped to her knees and held her head, "I wouldn't….I couldn't…" She slammed her fist on the floor, accidentally making a hole. "Damnit! I can't do this. Cyborg's already starting to notice I've changed and it won't be long before Robin and Starfire do too." She whispered.

**Flashback **

"Would you kill yourself to prevent it?" He grinned wider.

She stared him down with death glares. "If it stopped you, yes."

"Would you risk your friends deaths?" The big red demon smirked down at her.

"Don't you dare!" She flied toward him and attack but it had no effect.

"Of course I shall do no such thing," he started, "I will not need to."

"What do you mean? What are you planning!"

He laughed and spoke with malice, "Well, since you are my daughter, I'll tell you. I'm just going to wait until you kill your friends and release me during your moment of weakness." Trigon said calmly.

**Another Flashback **

_Flash _

_"Raven, don't!" Cy shouted as she got a sharp pipe and stuck it threw his head. Blood spilled and rolled off his machinery. _

_"You don't have enough blood to satisfy my need trash can." _

_Flash _

_"Friend Raven, why do you wish to hurt us? I do not understand," Star looked extremely sad as Raven saw herself place her hands on her friend and hold her as she bit her neck, sucking out the blood. Starfire gasped in pain. _

_"I hate you all," she said as she wiped the blood from her lips and dropped the limp body. _

_Flash _

_"Raven, what's wrong with you?" Robin tried to walk back as she walked forward. _

_"You really wanna know you skinny wimp?" She grabbed him by the collar and held him up, showing her fangs, "I'm hungry." She grinned and bit him. _

_"Raven," he gasped and tried to get away as he felt her sharp fangs pierce the skin. _

_She licked her lips, "Hm, not bad for a wimp." _

_Flash _

_"Raven, don't let it control you! You can control it!" Beast Boy shouted at her. _

_"What makes you think I want to control it?" Raven grinned seductively. _

_The green boy was backed into a corner, "Don't do this Raven! You don't wanna kill me!" _

_She put one hand on his chest to hold him there and used her other hand to stroke his cheek. "Beast Boy," she said in a sing a long voice. _

_"Raven," he blushed, "What are you…" _

_She moved her face in closer as if to give him a kiss. _

_He closed his eyes and relaxed. _

_Raven smirked and bit his neck, tasting his blood before licking the bite tenderly. _

**End Flashback **

"I can't let my visions come true."

Cy listened.

"I can't let them die. It doesn't matter what I have to do." She stood up with a look of determination and walked into her room.

The tin man came out and saw the hole in the floor and the water bottle she had thrown. "Dang," he knocked on Rae's door. "Uh, Raven, are you alright. I mean there's a whole in the floor right here and…"

The door slid open to reveal she was reading the book BB had given her from the priest. "I'm fine, was there something else you wanted?"

He was about to ask her about what he heard when he saw the book in her hand, "Isn't that the book BB bought the other day?"

"Since when does Beast Boy buy books?" She raised a brow.

"It just looks exactly like…"

"I very much doubt it," she closed the door.

**Later On **

Cyborg went back to the main room, "BB? Rob? I need to show you two something."

The two boys followed Cy to his room where he replayed the audio he had heard Raven say.

"I wonder why she didn't mention you Beast Boy," Robin studied the changeling.

He shrugged, "Maybe she thought I'd be too stupid to figure out whatever she's talking about."

"Probably," Cy agreed.

"We have to confront Raven about this." Robin said seriously. "Let's not worry Star until we get all the facts."

They nodded and went to knocked on Raven's door.

The door slid open to reveal Raven, "What?" She glanced at Beast Boy to give her some kind of explanation.

He looked nervous.

"Raven, we need to talk about your visions." Robin said first.

"Who did you see die Raven?" Cyborg asked. "I kind of heard you talking when I went to come check on you."

"I haven't had any visions," she attempted to close her door but Cy stopped it.

"Raven, I recorded it." He looked worried at the fact she was lying.

She frowned at them, pushing Cy aside with no effort at all and slammed the door shut.

The three were shocked, except BB that is.

"I think she's hiding something," the green boy spoke.

"How dense are you?" Rob asked him. "We'll ask later but we need to get her to talk."

They nodded and walked their separate ways.

The spiked hair boy and Cyborg walked back to the main room while BB started back toward his own room until they were out of sight.

Then he ran and knocked on Raven's door. "Raven, let me in," he whispered.

Raven opened the door and stepped aside so he could come in.

"Raven," he asked her in the dark. "Tell me what happened. I promise I won't tell the others."

"They died Beast Boy," Raven said dead panned. "Robin, Cyborg, Star, and you died." She looked down.

"Who did it Raven?" He asked softly as he went over to her, on her bed.

Rae looked up at him straight in the eyes and hugged him, "Beast Boy."

He was shocked but soon wrapped his arms around her.

"It-it was m-me," she stuttered. "I killed you all.

"You would never kill us Rae…Trigon!" He said, letting her go.

She nodded sadly. "He's back but he said he wasn't going to do anything until I released him." She stopped and then smiled. "That sounds kind of dum when you say it that way."

Beast Boy grinned back, "Yeah…"

Then she spotted the empty bottle of blood and frowned in understanding her father's words, "and he won't have to do anything either."

The green titan's smile disappeared, "What do you mean Raven?" He turned to see what she was looking at.

"What if something happens and I need blood but can't get it without……" She looked at him. "And I didn't just kill you guys, I took your blood!" Raven looked horrified.

**Night **

Raven paced her room. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, and forth, back and forth, etc. She was trying to think of someway to stop her little problem. She had never thought it an option before but there had to be something or else Trigon wouldn't be so confident. She'd been pacing half the night and all she had come up with was that it might have something to do with the day she left. Every time she tried to remember that day she got a huge headache though. The goth glanced over at the changeling and smiled.

He had volunteered to watch her but she told him she slept during the day and not at night. The grass stain has insisted on keeping her company then but fell asleep.

Rae levitated the boy as she walked out of her room. She put him on his bed and smiled, "It's the least I can…" She heard footsteps approach and quickly got out of the room. The dark girl walked toward them as the person walked toward her. "Robin, what are you doing up?"

Robin stopped, "How could you tell it was me when it's pitch black without a light?"

_Because vampires were meant to see in the dark._ She thought sarcastically. "Starfire always floats, Cyborg you can hear from a mile away because of his heavy steps and Beast Boy's too lazy to pick up his feet."

He raised a side of his mask, "I never noticed that."

She shrugged. "So what are you doing up?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

_Thank god it's easier to hide emotions when you're dead!_ "Couldn't sleep," she said the truth. She really couldn't sleep during the night anyway.

"Wanna talk about it," he offered.

"No thanks," she started to walk back to her room.

"Raven," he grabbed her shoulder.

Rae gasped and stopped as she felt a burst of pain hit her.

_"Raven," he gasped and tried to get away as he felt her sharp fangs pierce the skin. _

"Raven?" Robin let go of her. "Are you ok?"

The pain stopped when he let go, "I'm fine! I just have to mediate." And with that she teleported out of the hallway.

**The Following Morning …. I mean … yeah morning **

Robin called a meeting with Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy.

"Shouldn't Raven be here?" BB asked.

"No, because this meeting is about Raven," Rob spoke seriously. "Last night I found her in the hallway. I asked her what she was doing up and she said she couldn't sleep…"

"Man, you called a meeting for that?" Cy complained. "So she couldn't sleep, we all have nights like that!"

"Let me finish. When I asked her if she wanted to talk about it, she said no and started to walk away so I touched her shoulder and she stopped. She gasped like she was in pain and grabbed her head. When I asked her what was wrong she yelled she was fine and disappeared saying she needed to mediate." The Boy Wonder finished.

Everyone was like ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh.

"So we have one more mysterious thing about Rae now?" Beast Boy asked.

"Looks like it." Cy said.

"Oh I do hope our friend will be alright," Star said looking extremely worried. "But what was the first thing?"

Rob and Cy glared at BB.

He sweat dropped.

"Nothing Star," Robin informed her.

**Later on **

Raven was meditating in the main room.

The titans were all watching her to make sure nothing happened. None of them knew that she was aware they were watching her.

She was far to busy to ask at the moment._ Why do I get head aches when I try to remember on my own about why I left? And how I can **not** lose control of my instincts? _

_I am sorry to inform you that, that book has disappeared. The yellow cloaked Raven told her. _

_Disappeared? How could it just disappear? You mean it's lost, right? _

_No, Raven it disappeared. I was organizing the books one day and I saw that book disappear. I have no explanation to what happened. _

_How am I supposed to stop myself from losing control if I don't even know how I got in this mess? _

_Ask Beast Boy to help. _

_……What? _

_He is helping you, is he not? The only place I can think the book would reasonably disappear to would be in someone else's mind. If that happened then it would have had to have traveled to someone's mind on this island. _

_So you're saying that the book might be in one of my friends' minds? Well that's just great! Beast Boy wouldn't be a problem but how would I search the others' minds without telling them? If I told them what I was looking for then if I found it I would have to tell them I'm a vampire! _

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Beep! Beep!

Raven ran out with the others, her cape wrapped around her.

Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin took the car while Raven flew with Beast Boy.

"Why was everyone staring at me?" She asked the changeling.

_Robin told everyone about your little episode last night._ He thought. _Sorry I fell asleep._

"It's alright," she said. "I'm more worried about the sun right now."

They landed and saw the crazy priest.

As soon as he saw Raven he lowered the gun.

"Man, what are you preaching now?" Cy asked.

"I wish to speak with her," he pointed at the dark girl.

"What for?" She asked.

"That is my business." He said plainly.

"No chance!" Robin shouted.

"I'll go with you if you drop the gun," Raven said.

The gun was dropped and Raven flew over to him and landed beside him.

"Raven!" Robin shouted.

"I'll be right back," she told them as she followed the priest. When they were alone she spoke to him, "Was that all really necessary?"

"You read the books?"

"Yes and I'm working on it. The only way that prophecy could happen was if I lost control of my vampire instincts but I have to find out why that would happen."

"I'll do some research and try to find out some information for you," he said.

"Thanks. I should get back to my friends before they get suspicious." She started to walk away.

"Are they really your friends?"

She stopped, "Yes, why?"

"Then why don't you trust them to tell them?"

"I don't need advice from a priest," she said rather angrily and walked away.

* * *

**Man, what was wrong with this site? Sorry I couldn't update...or even get onto my account for that matter. Anyway, I've decided I'm gonna dedicate each new chapter to someone. So if you review for this chapter, you have a chance on getting the next chapter dedicated to you.**


	6. Run Away Again

**Dedicated to ****deadinside72**

Thanks for reviewing:

deadinside72

MxMerc

WickedWitchoftheSE

Crazy Sugar Girl

beautifulpurpleflame

TrueTitan

teakigirl

* * *

Chapter 6

**Run Away Again**

"What did he say to you Raven," Robin followed her but she kept ignoring him and walking on.

She walked into the main room and started toward the doors and into the hallway.

The Boy Wonder followed her and kept yelling at her. "Raven, I want an answer now!" He yelled, grabbing her shoulders so she couldn't go into her room.

The goth turned around with red eyes, hissing, "Bass-terd! Don't touch me!"

He let go and stumbled back, shocked and afraid.

She smirked, "Why are you afraid of Robin?" Raven stepped forward.

"Raven," he leaned back against the wall.

Suddenly her eyes went back to normal and she gasped teleporting.

**Raven's Room**

_Why did I lose control! Is it starting already! _Raven paced her room anxiously.

Suddenly there was a pounding on her door, "RAVEN! OPEN UP!" It was Robin.

Raven sadly stared at the door and then glanced at the window. _Burn or risk my friendships and their lives._

_What about our promise to Beast Boy? Happy asked._

_You can't run away again Raven, Knowledge said. May I remind you what happened last time._

_This time's different._ She sighed and flew out the window.

_How do you know? Timid whimpered._

_I just do._

Cyborg and the rest of the team burst through the door to see no one but the open window and her communicator on the window sill.

"Raven," Beast Boy whispered. _You promised you wouldn't leave._

"She must be working for Slade!" Robin, as usual came to his own twisted conclusion.

"You're wrong!" BB yelled at the Boy Wonder. "She would NEVER do that!"

"Then why did that priest and her seem so friendly? Why did she trust him so freely? And why didn't she tell us what he spoke to her about? She never started acting weird until Slade showed up!" The spiked haired boy yelled.

"Please friends," Star stood between them, "fighting will not help us find friend Raven."

"Raven's not WEIRD! You're the weird one obsessed about Slade!" The changeling shot back angrily.

"Calm down dude," Cy placed a hand on the green teen's shoulder.

"Perhaps friend Raven has not really left us? Maybe she has just gone to mediate?" Starfire hoped.

**With Raven (After Dark)**

Raven had gotten rid of her uniform and wore normal cloths. She was wearing dark blue jeans, dark green sneakers with purple laces, a black T-shirt, a red and orange hooded sweater, and a red baseball cap. To top her disguise she had went and got green streaks in her hair along with hair extensions so that her hair looked to be down to her shoulders barely. She knew the only way people would know she wasn't all human was because of her skin color now but she fixed that with a spell she remembered reading one day so her skin was now white and her chakra was no longer visible.

**With the other Titans**

The titans had searched the whole tower but she was no where to be found. Finally they started searching the city but still hadn't found her.

The team had split up to cover more ground so Beast Boy was alone. He had searched long and hard before he found himself at the Café. Even though he didn't drink coffee or tea he decided there was a small chance Raven might be in there. He walked in and looked around. BB sighed. Just as he had expected, she wasn't there. He sat down at a table for two by the window. In the next seat, back facing him, was a girl. _What a unique style._ He almost smiled at how she wore so many colors.

"A new style Rae?" One of the waiters walked over to her.

The green boy's ears perked up. _Rae?_

"Not completely," the girl replied as the waitress walked away.

"Excuse me," the changeling stood up and sat in the seat across from the girl. She looked so familiar, "Raven?"

She smiled a little, "Looking for Raven, huh? My name's Rachel." She held her hand out and he shook it. "You look like you've had a rough day."

He smiled sadly, "Yeah. Sorry I thought you were…."

"No problem; you're not the first person to do that." She paused like she was thinking. "An orange girl, a spiked hair guy in tights, and a Cyborg all apologized to me today."

Beast Boy laughed. "Yeah, I'm Beast Boy by the way."

The waitress came back with a glass of water. "Here you go Rae."

"Thanks," Rachel took a small sip.

"No tea or coffee?"

"Naw, I don't like that stuff. I'd get hyper if I drunk coffee and tea is just like warm water with food coloring." She shivered, "God that's nasty."

"Tea's not so bad," the changeling said.

Rae looked completely shocked, "_You_ tried it?"

"Yeah, my friend was always drinking it so I decided I should at least try it. It's really calming actually." He said seriously.

She smiled. "I have to go Beast Boy." She stood up. "So I guess I'll see you around?"

"Sure," he grinned. He was about to leave when he noticed Rachel walk up to that one waitress.

"Do you think I could sleep at your place?" She asked her.

BB's ears perked. She didn't have a place to stay. "Hey Rachel? Do you need a place to stay?"

She turned around nervously, "Um, yeah."

"You could stay over at the tower."

"Thanks," Rachel walked over to him nervously.

**At the Tower**

The two walked into the tower.

BB's teammates greeted her.

"Hey, Rachel!" Rob, and Cy said.

"Hello friend that looks like friend Raven," Star said.

"Uh, hi," she sweat dropped.

"She needs a place to stay so I thought maybe she could stay here," the green teen asked.

"Sure." The leader shrugged.

Beast boy led her to a room not too far from his and Raven's. "You can sleep here."

"Thanks Beast Boy," Rachel said nervously.

"Good night," he smiled and started to walk off.

Rachel sighed and plotted onto the bed.

**Sorry it took so long to update. Review!**


	7. Closer Than You Think

**Dedicated to**

**Beast Girl 433**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone:) **

**Chapter 7**

**Closer Than You Think**

Rachel waited until everyone was asleep to sneak out of her new room and go to the infirmary. Once there she stole a bag of blood and stashed it in her room. After drinking some, sloppily she walked into the main room to watch some TV until daybreak. She sat on the couch lazily, feeling bored to death. There was nothing on TV, the radio, and nothing to read.

Beast Boy woke up in the middle of the night and stared at his clock. "Aw man." He stood up and tried to carefully escape the combines of his room without tripping over anything. Bam! Too, late. He walked into the hallway and into the main room to see Rachel on the couch.

Her hand was up in the air as a soda can surrounded in a black aurora flew over to her hand. She opened it and took a sip before burping. In her hand was a game controller as she beat the record.

"Dude! Rachel, you're good!" BB said all of a sudden.

Rachel froze, but then relaxed. "Not really; this is the first time I've played this game."

The changeling sat next to her, grinning.

"So who's Raven anyway? A super hero like you guys that ran away from home?"

He smiled sadly, "Yeah but I just wish she would've talked to me before she left to at least say good-bye. I should be mad at her because she broke her promise about leaving but I can never stay seriously mad at her."

"She didn't break her promise," Rachel said under her breath, thinking he wouldn't hear.

His ears perked up, "What do you mean?"

"Beast Boy," Rachel looked him straight in the eyes, "I'm 78945." **(What she was called at the beginning of chapter one when she had lost her memory)**

Beast Boy's eyes widened as tears leaked out as he smiled and laughed, "Rae?" **(Dang he has a good memory)**

She nodded.

BB gave her a hug, "I thought you ran away."

"I promised I wouldn't leave," Rachel hugged him back.

He released her grinning. "Why Rachel?"

She rolled her eyes, "Rae-ven. Rae-chel."

He laughed, "I like your green streaks."

Raven looked embarrassed.

"I've never seen you wear anything except your cape and leotard 'till now; you look great," he blushed.

"Thanks."

**Following Morning**

Robin walked into the main room to see Rachel curled up on the couch with a soda can in one hand, popcorn all over the couch, and a green dog sleeping against the table. _What in the world did they do last night?_

Rachel yawned and looked up to see Robin and the mess of popcorn she had slept in. "Oops, uh….Midnight movie?" She silently apologized, "and a popcorn fight for the ages." She kicked BB.

"Ow!" He changed back to his human form. "Oh, no." he spotted the mess. "Well it was fun while it lasted," he started to walk out the room whistling.

"Beast Boy, you're cleaning this up!" Robin ordered.

BB's shoulders slumped.

"I'll help!" Rae volunteered.

"After breakfast we'll start searching for Raven again, ok Beast Boy?" The Boy Wonder said with more sympathy.

"Ok," he put on a sad face.

As soon as Robin left the room Raven used her powers to clean up all the popcorn and then they sat down on the couch.

"Wanna play?" BB offered.

The tired girl yawned, "Actually I could use some sleep."

His ears fell down to the side.

"Maybe tonight." She walked out of the room.

The green teen grinned and started bouncing around. Then he stopped with a confused look on his face. _Wait! Was Raven actually nice to me! OMG! She was! Maybe she does like me!_

**Later On**

The titans searched all day for Raven but of course they didn't find her.

While the others searched, Beast Boy had tried to find something to do to pass the time but he ended up heading back to Titans tower around the time he knew Rae would wake up.

Raven was in the main room when she saw him walk in, "You just left them out there on a wild goose chase?"

"Goose chase?" He looked confused. "But we're not chasing wild geese."

The goth rolled her eyes, "It's an expression that means even though they think they're getting somewhere, they're actually not going anywhere at all."

"Huh?" BB tilted his head.

She shook her head, "Never mind."

They sat down on the couch and for a couple of minutes they sat in silence.

"Beast Boy," Raven started, "Would it be alright if I looked into your mind?" She then explained about the book she was going to search for in his mind.

"Sure Rae…..Um, what do I have to do?" He sat facing her.

"Just close your eyes and relax."

He obeyed.

She closed her eyes and placed her hands on both sides of his face. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos," she whispered. She saw a library that was rather big. To her left was a section of comic and joke books, to her right was a section on movies and games, in front of her was a section that was entitled **_People I Know_**. She walked into that section and searched for her book on the shelf entitled **_Friends_**. Her book wasn't there. She searched for it but then thought. _He doesn't consider me his friend?_ She looked down to see a "Best Friend" section. She wasn't there either! "Damnit, Beast Boy!" Suddenly a book fell and hit her on her head. "Shit," she looked at the book to see her name on it. Then she looked up. There were two sections it could've fallen from: **_Enemies_** or **_People I Love_**. She sighed and figures that maybe the changeling's mind was simply unorganized since she saw Robin's book was under**_ Enemies_**. She opened the book and had a flashback.

**Flashback**

Raven walked through an alley on her way to the tower from the café.

A few guys she knew greeted her and asked to walk her home.

She shrugged, not really caring. She was a super hero after all.

They followed her and when a car pasted by they jumped her and put some scotch tape over her mouth.

She tried to fight back but they had like super strength.

The ring leader smiled.

And that's when she saw his fangs and her eyes widened.

"Now sweet Raven. I think your blood will be the sweetest of all considering how much power you have," he bit her on the neck and started sucking her blood until she passed out.

Raven opened her eyes and everything seemed hazy as she felt something going down her throat. The pain in her neck was nothing compared to what her whole body felt like. It felt like a thousand knives were piercing her body.

A guy with blond hair, blue eyes and grey skin was staring at her, "Drink up; it will help you feel better."

She drank and then blacked out. When she woke up again her body felt sore and cold. "Wha-what happened?"

"You died Raven." The same guy looked at her.

"If I'm dead than.."

"You're a vampire; sorry but it was the only way to save you," he bowed his head.

Raven sat up and stared at him, "And you are?"

"Angel," he bowed.

"Well thanks Angel; I guess I'll go home now." The goth stood up and fell down.

"It might take a while for your body to heal since you've just barely made the transformation. May I help you?" Angel asked.

"Um, ok." She sweat dropped.

The vampire lowered himself, "Climb on." He said, still not looking at her.

The dark titan blinked, feeling embarrassed. "Why don't you look at me?" She got on.

Angel stood up and started walking toward the tower, "There is a prophecy among vampires that one who is part vampire, part devil, and used to be part human would be the one to hold the destiny of all vampires. Whatever the chosen one decides on doing, we will follow. This person would hold the power to destroying the world. I know you are the one in this prophecy, Raven. You're a super hero so most will think you to choose the power of good, others will think you'll betray everyone and use humans like the guys that tried to kill you tonight."

"So what does that mean? And what power am I supposed to have?" Raven had her head down on his back because she felt her energy was drained. Of course being dead will do that to you.

"It means that you better watch your back. It won't take long for word to spread and some people will try to temp you into choosing a path you may not want. As for your power, I have no idea."

"So why are you helping me?"

He sighed, "Raven, I was trained to protect you and I've known you were going to be the one since you were born. However, if you ever decide to take matters into your own hands I will understand."

They arrived at the docks and could see the tower. Angel merely took flight as Raven's grip tightened.

He smiled at her, "Don't worry; I won't drop you."

Raven narrowed her eyes at him. "Shut up."

They went through Raven's window and landed in her room.

Angel laid her on the bed and bit his arm and let blood drop on her neck as the mark disappeared.

"Ugh, that was just gross Angel," Rae groaned.

Angel smirked and started tickling her.

"ANGEL! STOP IT!" She laughed so much her body hurt more. "It hurts!"

He stopped, "Sorry but you don't have to be so serious you know?"

She raised a brow at him.

"You'll figure it out later. Oh and I must warn you that a day might come when you might lose control so make sure you eat well and DON'T starve yourself." He sat on the window sill. "Good-bye Raven, I'll be watching."

She looked at him strangely.

"And when I'm not watching I'll be listening," he added and flew out the window.

**End Flashback**

She read the entry that seemed to be Beast Boy's point of view of what happened that same night.

_I saw some strange guy carrying Raven into her room and I smelled her blood and panicked. Who hurt her! I ran out of my room and went to Raven's room. Before I knocked on the door I heard Raven start laughing. "ANGEL! STOP IT! It hurts!"_

_I felt angered and confused. Who was this guy? Had he hurt Raven? What was Raven doing with him? Finally I gathered up the courage to knock on the door, "Raven?" "Uh, Beast Boy, whatever it is, could it wait until tomorrow?" "Yeah," he said sadly and walked off._

_The next day I asked Raven where she was last night but she simply said it was none of my business and asked why I would want to know anyway. I told her I smelled her blood last night and her eyes had a look of shock. "I got a paper cut," she lied. I knew she wasn't telling me the truth but if she doesn't wanna tell me than I guess I can't exactly force her to._

Raven dropped the book on the ground. "Where is that stupid book!" She came out of Beast Boy's mind and shook her head and sighed.

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire came into the main room.

"BEAST BOY!" Robin shouted.

BB turned around to face him, "What?"

"Where were you!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that's my fault." Rachel said seriously, standing up.

The Boy Wonder's expression softened and he calmed down as he waited for her to explain.

"You see," she started nervously, looking down at her index fingers that were bending as they touched, "…" Her mouth was open but no words came out. _OMG! I'm sunk! What am I supposed to say?_ "Well…." _Ok, there's only one thing I can think of and although I don't wanna use this excuse I think I'm going to have to._

"Well, what happened?" Cyborg asked, arms folded.

"I told Beast Boy that it was pointless to look for Raven." She bit her lip.

The changeling knew what was going to happen next.

"What do you mean it is pointless?" Starfire asked, her eyes beginning to shine with tears.

"POINTLESS!" Robin and Cy yelled. They looked at the green teen. "And YOU STOPPED SEARCHING JUST LIKE THAT!"

"Um," he sweat dropped.

"I mean if you haven't found her by now than you guys never will," Rae said.

The alien burst into tears and the Boy Wonder went over to comfort her.

The tin man exploded at this, "WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT! RAVEN'S OUR FRIEND AND WE WILL FIND HER! WE'RE NOT GOING TO GIVE UP SO EASILY! WHAT MAKES YOU SO SURE THAT WE WON'T FIND HER?"

Rachel wasn't scared at all. She looked at him, "Because she's hiding in a place you would never look."

BB decided he better put on the act that he didn't know she was Raven, "You know where Raven is?"

At this Star stopped crying.

Robin stared at her, "Where is she?"

The green streaked haired girl smiled at them and turned around and looked at the group over her left shoulder, "She's closer than you think."


	8. Control

**Dedicated to deadinside72**

**Chapter 8**

**Control**

Beast Boy stared up at the roof while laying on his bed, smiling. He had to admit that when Rae didn't wanna be found, she wouldn't be found. She hid the last place they would've ever thought of; their own home.

Robin was still trying to get Rachel to tell them where Raven was. At that very moment he was at her door. He was practically begging.

Raven was on the other side and felt like she was going to burst out laughing but she took a sip of blood instead.

"Please Rachel, why won't you tell us where she is?" The Boy Wonder asked lamely.

"I'm not going to break my promise to her and tell you! Besides, why do you think she ran away anyway? Maybe I can convince her to come back but I'm not promising anything." She heard him sigh on the other side.

"She ran because she's hiding something from us. It might have something to do with the fact she almost killed me and how she's been acting strange lately."

There was a moment of silence.

"If I tell you where she is will you promise not to ask her about any of that?"

"Will she tell us on her own?"

"When she's ready."

"Alright, I promise. Where is she?" Robin asked.

Raven walked out of the room smiling slightly, her arms out as she pointed to herself, "I've been here the whole time."

BB had been listening and came out running and hugged the goth.

"Ugh! Damnit you little grass stain! He knows I'm me so knock it off!" Rae said angrily.

The changeling grinned like an idiot.

"You're Raven?"

"Aw, you mean I can't do that since he knows it's you?" His ears fell and he gave her the face.

"You're Raven?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Kisama!" She stomped on the floor.

"You're Raven?"

"Fine you still can but not as much," she frowned at the green idiot.

"You're Raven?"

"YES ALREADY NOW SHUT IT!" Raven shouted.

Complete silence.

"Dude, what's going on?" Cy and Starfire came running toward them.

"You're .."

Rae raised her index finger as her eye twitched, "Ask one more time." She said slowly. Raven sighed when he didn't say anything. "Well, how about that game I owe you Beast Boy?"

He grinned, "I'll set it up." He ran to the main room.

Robin was still shocked as his jaw was still dropped.

"What is wrong with friend Robin?" Starfire asked concerned.

Raven raised a brow at him, "I would so win at hide and seek."

The Boy Wonder's expression changed into something between smiling, confused, and a little freaked out.

"Why do you say that?" Cyborg asked her.

"We'll there is no small way to break it to you but I am Raven."

Cy and Star stared at her.

"Girl, you really pulled it off this time. You were hiding right in the open!" The tin man grinned and gave her a hug.

"This is most glorious, friend Raven has returned!" She gave Rae a bone crushing hug.

The green teen walked in with a smile plastered on his face as Cy elbowed him, smiling slyly, "You knew it was Rae this whole time didn't you?"

He grinned at them, "Well not the _whole_ time. Ok, Rae the games loaded."

Cy looked from the goth to the jokester and so did Robin. "Since when do you play video games Raven?"

She had started walking toward the changeling but stopped and raised a brow at them, "Since I owe Beast Boy."

**The Following Morning**

Raven was asleep and having a strange dream.

**Dream**

Raven heard him coming as she closed her book, "What are you doing here Angel?"

Angel gave her an insulted look as he climbed through her window. "What? I can't just come and visit?"

The goth rolled her eyes, smiling a little, "No."

He frowned, "I'm glad you think so highly of me. So are you going to tell him anytime soon?" Angel sat next to her and nudged her playfully, grinning.

Raven's face showed no emotion as she turned her head away from him closing her eyes, "Tell who what?"

"Oh, just a certain guy about a certain something," he said mysterious as his chin rested in his hand but tilted up in thought.

"I hope you don't mean you," she said bluntly. She stared at him.

Angel laughed, showing his fangs, "Nah, I think of you as my sister."

"Brothers," she muttered, pretending to pout with her arms folded, head lowered, and a frown as she stared at the floor.

The vampire shook his head, "Sisters." He had turned away and didn't see the pillow coming.

POOF!

Raven tried to hold in her laughter at the sight of her so called brother who now looked like a giant fluff ball and even had a mane of feathers around his neck.

Angel looked irritated until he heard Rae laughing. He smiled and growled like a lion while on all fours, "Grr! Now I'm really gonna get you!"

Knock, knock, knock

"Raven," BB called.

They both froze.

"Stay and don't say anything," the dark titan whispered to Angel as she opened the door about an inch. "What?"

"Oh, um, it's just that I heard…"

"Heard what?" She cut him off.

"Well I guess I was hearing things, sorry," he said as she shut the door and turned around.

Angel was doing his grass stain impression of being sad _extremely _dramatically without speaking.

"Knock it off, _bro_."

He merely smiled but stopped the act. "So why haven't you told your friends you can control your powers better and express emotions more. Except for that blush thing; you'd need to be alive for that." He joked.

"NYOB!" **(None of your business)**

Angel gasped, "Oh no, not the abbreviations!"

She rolled her eyes. "DA." **(Dumb Ass)**

"Oh please," he faked pain, falling to his knees, "No more! The _paaaaaiin_!" With that he fell flat on his face.

"Yes, you are," she smirked.

Angel lifted up his head, "Like sister, like brother." He grinned.

Rae raised a brow, "Excuse me but _I _was the one to drink _your_ blood so if anything it's like brother like sister."

"So you admit you are then?" He smiled, laying on his stomach.

"I don't believe I inherited _that_ part," she hissed.

**End Dream**

Raven yawned. _Noon_ She mused as she took out her bottle of blood, "Well bottoms up." As she set the bottle down, she licked her lips. "Hm, I wonder where Angel is?"

**Under Raven's Bed**

_I wonder when the sun's gonna leave ME THE HELL ALONE!_ Angel frowned angrily. Then he smiled at Raven's question. There was _no_ doubt in his mind that Raven would get him for staying under her bed but he had got there a little late **(early in the morning)** but she had already gone to sleep.

Raven yawned as she heard a knock at her door. She opened the door to see the changeling.

"Hi Rae," he grinned.

"Beast Boy, what could you possible want this early in the afternoon?" She yawned again.

"I thought maybe we could hang out or something," his cheeks were tainted red.

"Um, I'm kind of busy but if you want to help then.."

"YES!" He shouted happily but then calmed down, "I mean, cool. I wanna help."

Raven let a small smile show.

BB smiled back, "You've been smiling a lot lately. You must be getting better at controlling your powers."

"Um, yeah."

_So he noticed, huh? _Angel smirked from underneath the bed.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. This might be too great to ask of you since it includes thinking," she smirked slightly.

The green teen saluted, "I'll do my best."

"I'm looking for a book." She started.

"That's it! Man, I thought it'd be something hard!"

"I wasn't finished yet. This is a book from my mind that I'm looking for. It's lost and now is in somebody else's mind." Rae finished, "And since it wasn't in yours, that only leaves Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg."

_I had to jinx it, didn't I?_ Beast Boy blinked. "How are you gonna get inside their minds? I mean, Robin's gonna ask a lot of questions and… what is this book about anyway?"

"It's the answer to me not losing control of my vampire instincts."

BB grabbed her hand and ran down the hall and stopped as he reaches Starfire's room.

"Beast Boy, what are you.."

"Robin might interrogate you but Star won't. Just tell her it's so you can get to know her better," he whispered to her.

She blinked. _So he DOES have a brain? Where's he been keeping it all this time?_ Then she realized he was still holding her hand, "Beast Boy.."

"Come on, Rae, it's perfect." The green Titan said, thinking she didn't like his idea. "What could go wrong?"

_A lot if you don't let go of my hand! _"But that's not.."

Again the changeling took it wrongly and interrupted her, "Please Raven; just try it?"

"I just.."

"Are you nervous? Do vampires even get nervous?" He asked a little confused.

She growled, "**Beast Boy, if you don't let go of my hand I'm gonna beat the crap out of you!**"

His face turned bright red as he let go, "Sorry." He laughed nervously, "Hehe, was that what you were nervous about?"

**(Now you know and I know that he knows and she knows he SHOULDN'T have said that because..)**

_That's it! Now I really am going to kill him! …… Calm……he wasn't thinking._

_When is he? Asked Crass._

_WHO asked YOU! Raven shouted back mentally._

_Sheesh, anger management much? And she walked off into another part of Raven's mind._

**Wait until the next chapter and you'll get to see what happened to Beast Boy as a punishment and what happens to Raven after she gets out of Starfire's mind. Hehe**


	9. Borrowing Without Permission

**Dedication: deadinside72 **

**Thanks 4 reviewing:**

Agent of the Divine One

deadinside72

Crazy Sugar Girl

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**Borrowing without Permission**

After Duck tapping Beast Boy to his bed and having an unsuccessful journey into the orange girl's mind, she hadn't said a word or even thought much. _So…much……………too………much……pink……_ She walked down the hall, not going anywhere particular when she heard a yell.

"Dude! Someone get me out of this!" A voice echoed through the halls.

Raven stopped and a small smile crossed her face as she walked toward the changeling's room.

The green teen stared at the goth as she entered the room but then he saw the smile and smiled back, "Hey, Rae."

She shook her head with a playful smile still on her face, "Raven." The girl corrected him.

"So how did it go with Starfire?" BB lifted his head up a little.

Rae shivered, still having not completely recovered from her trip into happy land, and a disgusted look was now showing on her face, "There is no WAY I'd ever go back to that place."

"That good huh?" He chuckled, earning a glare. "Sooooooooooooo, do you think you can untie me now?" He risked, not looking her in the eye.

She grimanced but then untied him with her powers, "You have any bright ideas for Cyborg and Robin?" The goth raised a brow as he sat up, stretching.

"Weeeeeeellllllllllllllll … I do have one for Cyborg."

**About 10 Minutes Later**

Knock, knock, knock

_Hm, I wonder who that is._ Cyborg walked over to the door and it slide open.

Raven stood there looking rather…..timid? She looked up at him with big scared eyes, "Cyborg?"

"Rae? What's wrong," he asked his voice low and full of concern for the girl he thought of as his sister.

She shook her head, her hands twisting in her cloak nervously. "Can I come in please?"

The tin man stepped aside as she entered the room and he shut the door. "What is it Raven?" He asked softly.

"I," she started as quickly as she stopped. "Um, it's just," the dark girl paused again. "Can I tell you something and you promise not to tell the others?"

"Sure Rae, anything," he walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder to try to calm her down. "I promise, ok." Cy looked her straight in the eyes.

"I-I'm..."

"Have you told him yet?" Beast Boy walked in and she glared at him.

"Beast Boy," she growled at him.

"What?" He asked, totally oblivious. Then he sighed, "You haven't told him yet?"

"Raven told you already?" The half man asked, confused.

"Yeah," he smiled proudly. "Told me quite a while ago," the changeling gloated.

"Brag anymore and that's the last thing I'll ever tell you." Her eyes narrowed.

"Need help? I thought you'd do it in about ten minutes."

"She just got here BB," Cyborg was confused again. _She was supposed to tell me ten minutes ago?_

"Just-Raven, you weren't standing outside the door the whole time, were you?" Beast Boy asked shocked.

"Don't be stupid;" she started but then lowered her gaze, "I was pacing outside his door and…" Raven stopped and looked up at him with pleading eyes, "Could you?"

He nodded seriously and walked forward, wrapping his arms around her.

Cy stood shocked that Raven didn't tear him apart.

"Cy, we have something very important to tell you. It's about why Raven left."

The dark girl buried her face in his chest and hugged him, afraid of what her friend's reaction might be.

"She was turned into a vampire."

Cyborg didn't know what to say but this explained a lot of things. Her super strength she used to make the hole in the floor. Why she always had her cape wrapped so tightly around herself when they went out in the day. "Raven, why didn't you," he stopped as a question popped into his mind. _Can she control her urges to suck blood and what has she been eating all this time?_ Fear coursed through him and he wanted to comfort Raven but he was afraid of her.

Raven let go of the changeling. She had sensed his fear and now regretted letting him know. "I'm sorry," she said and ran out of the room.

Beast Boy stared at his friend before chasing after her, "Raven, wait!" He too had smelled the obvious fear.

Rae stopped and fell to her knees, her arms around herself as her body shook with silent tears. "H-h-he's a-a-afr-afraid of m-me." She stuttered.

BB wrapped his arms around her, "It's going to be alright Rae. He just needs time." _Hopefully._ "Come on," he helped her up. "We should get out of the hallway."

Raven sniffled, nodding. She stared at the floor as they walked into her room and on the bed. "How am I supposed to find the book now? It's not like he'll let me search his mind now that he knows."

The green teen gave her another hug and then let her go as he wiped away her tears with his thumb, "I'll be right back ok?"

She nodded.

Beast Boy walked out the door.

"What happened Raven?" A voice came from behind.

Raven turned around to see Angel, "Cyborg's afraid of me." She stared at the floor.

"Afraid of you? He probably was thinking about the whole blood-sucker thing. Anyway, there is a way to control that. No worries." He sat down beside her and gave her a smile.

"There is? Could you tell me what…"

"Actually I think this belongs to you," he took out a book and handed it to her.

She stared at the book and then him and then the book again before opening it. Rae growled, "_You!"_ She hissed angrily, starting to tower over him.

Angel backed up, crawling on the floor backwards toward the wall, "Come on sis, I was only borrowing it."

"_Without permission! You cost me a friend!_" Her teeth suddenly became sharper and her eyes turned red.

"Raven," BB and Cy walked in but then looked shocked at her.

"Ok, Raven, snap outta it!" Angel scampered away to another side of the room.

Raven growled and turned to Angel with sad eyes, "How?" She pleaded.

"Focus on a positive feeling Raven and release your anger."

The dark girl changed back, panting. "I…did…it."

Angel rushed to her and so did Beast Boy but Cyborg stayed back, watching.

Angel offered his arm, "Here."

She shook her head. "Not in front of them." Rae turned to BB and CY, "Please, I don't want you to see it."

"But who is..."

"GO...Please." She begged.

He nodded and left with the tin man, waiting outside the door.

Raven licked her lips and closed her eyes before biting into his skin. She didn't drink much before letting go and wiping the blood off her mouth. "Let them in."

Angel nodded and opened the door, "You can come in now."

The two titans came in and sat on the floor.

Cyborg looked extremely nervously.

The goth yawned, exposing her blood stained fangs. "I'm guessing you both are wondering who this guy is. His name's Angel."

"Yo!" Angel greeted. "I'm her protector and yes I am a vampire and no it wasn't me who turned her."

"He saved me from the vampires who tried to kill me."

"And Cy may I say one thing to you? I thought you were supposed to be her friend no matter what and now you're scared she's gonna suck your blood or something? Come on, she's only sucked my blood twice and gets the blood she survives off from the hospital wing."

Raven smiled a little. "You know you are overprotective, right?"

"That's what brothers are for," Angel smiled.

"So are you two really brother and..." Cyborg started.

"No, that's just how we see each other," Raven explained.

"Yeah, besides she already has..."

Rae jabbed him in the chest.

"Already has what?" BB asked curiously.

Raven glared.

"Nothing," Angel said quickly, suddenly staring at the floor.

The goth turned to the tin man, "So are you ok with me being a vampire?" She asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I just don't understand one thing." He scratched his chin.

"What?"

"About you and the priest wouldn't..."

Raven cut him off, "Actually he's helping me with this."

"Hey, how come you didn't just ask me?" Angel complained.

The dark girl suddenly looked very innocent, "Hm, I guess the thought never crossed my mind. So can you tell me how to keep my instincts in check?"

"Basically you have to not feel anything negative." He smiled.

Cy snorted and murmured, "We're doomed."

Beast Boy frowned at him, "Hey, Raven can do it!"

She smiled at him sheepishly but then turned back to Angel, brow raised, "And just how did you get into my room before sunset?"

"Uh…I…um," Angel sweat dropped. "Well…I was…kinda under your bed…" He gulped.

Rae glared at him but then turned her back on him. She glanced at her friends and smirked. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Angel begged as pillows flew at him, attacking.

The boys laughed.

"Dude, she got you!" The green boy smiled his signature grin at Raven.

"That's what he gets for borrowing without permission," she giggled.


	10. Punished For What You Are

**Dedicated to Kie**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**teakigirl**

**Agent of the Divine One**

**Kie**

**deadinside72**

**Chapter 10**

**Punished for What You Are **

The three titans were getting along better than usual and had become closer. The boys had also grown to be friends with Angel. And Raven had found that Angel's words were true when she read the book. Now all she had to do was be positive.

Robin was curious as to why the three seemed to be spending a lot of time together in Raven's room and Raven's unusual positive behavior but hadn't asked since Starfire had said they were just doing the hanging out and becoming better friends.

Raven was used to her friends being there when she drank blood now and was a lot happier, despite her condition.

Beast Boy sat on the bed with Rae while Angel and Cyborg argued on the most current problem.

"They are gathering together and planning to attack. Only Raven and I will be able to fight them," Angel told the tin man.

"I don't care! I'm helping and you can't stop me!" Cy shouted back.

Angel growled. "Fine but we'll have to try to fight them before they decide to fight us. I don't think …"

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"It's them," he whispered.

"Let's get them then. You with me guys?" Beast Boy asked the guys.

"DUH!" They shouted at him.

Raven shook her head as they all walked down the hall. "I don't want you guys getting hurt. When we get there I want you two to keep Starfire and Robin back. Angel, follow us from afar and meet us there."

Angel nodded and ran back to Raven's room and went out the window.

"Raven," BB started.

"NO," she turned to him, grabbing his shoulders. "Beast Boy, I want you to promise me you won't fight."

He wore a blank face.

"Promise!" She shouted.

"I can't…Rae," his head hung low. "I don't think I could keep that promise. If ya need help we'll be there" He grinned, giving her thumbs up.

Cyborg also smiled at her.

"You are both idiots." She smiled sadly. "Come on."

**In Front of the Café**

The titans arrived to see six guys that were all wearing black and red clothes with black capes.

"I guess no one told you Halloween was over a long time ago. Titans GO!" Robin shouted and jumped but then froze in mid air. "What the," he looked to see himself and Star surrounded in a black aura, "Raven, let us go!" He floated over to the ground behind Cy and BB along with Starfire.

"This isn't your fight," Raven released them and turned to the gang. "You want to hurt them you'll have to get through us first."

The leader of the vampires smirked. "And who do you mean by us?"

Angel landed beside Rae, "Hello Kruton." **(A kruton that's not in a salad)**

Raven snorted, "_Kruton?_ That's your _name?_" She laughed.

"Shut up!" He sneered at her. "So you found the Chosen One Angel. Now hand her over or I'll…"

"You'll what?" Angel barred his fangs.

"What the hell is going on!" Robin shouted.

"Shut up mortal!" Kruton growled.

Raven stepped forward, frowning. "There's nothing wrong with being mortal!"

He smirked at her, "You'll change your mind soon enough. Attack!"

Three vampires charged Raven and the other two charged Angel while Kruton watched.

The titans kept their eyes on the battle.

Angel used his strength and agility against them.

Raven had forgot her powers and was fighting on instinct. She growled at them as she threw a kick in one guys stomach as she jumped over him and knocked him out with a punch. Then she threw a kick in another guy's face and a punch in the last guys forehead. She landed on the ground and glanced at Angel to see him fight off the last one.

The boys' titans' mouths dropped open in shock at the speed of their friend's attacks. They hadn't even seen it happen. All they saw was a blur and then she was standing with all the guys knocked out.

Kruton began to fly away, "I'll beat you next time!"

The five other vampire coughed and followed him.

"Like he even fought this time, that coward," Angel spoke, smiling.

Raven smiled back and turned to see her friends shocked and scared looks. She frowned.

"Raven, that was humanly impossible." Robin said.

"Um, well I…I'm kind of…well…dead." She smiled nervously.

"What do you mean kind of?" Angel asked her. "And what's wrong with being dead?"

Raven gave him 'the look.'

"Oh, yeah…nevermind."

"But then you'd have to be a …" Robin started.

"Yeah, I am. Oh and this is Angel. He's like my body guard."

"I do not understand. What does friend Raven have to be?" Star asked.

"You're out of the titans." The Boy Wonder said suddenly.

"What!" Beast Boy and Cyborg said at the same time.

"But…" Rae started sadly.

"Give me your communicator," he commanded.

**I might not be updating so much cause I'm grounded right now but I'll try to update at school or somethin.'**


	11. The V Force

**Sorry for taking soooo long but I accidentally deleted it on accident but luckly I found an extra copy I had stashed and wrote it up again...I hate being grounded but hopefully I'll still get to see the Grudge 2 on Friday!**

**Dedicated to my reviewers.**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**Zaknafain**

**teakigirl**

**kie**

**Agent of the Divine One**

**deadinside72**

**Turok1**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

**The V Force**

"If you kick Rae out than I quit!" Beast Boy stepped in front of her, glaring at Robin.

"And if BB goes than I'm leaving too," Cy put a hand on the changeling's shoulder.

"You guys can't quit. Raven can't be a Teen Titan because she's a..."

"She's our friend Robin! It shouldn't matter _what_ she is!" BB frowned. "What about Star? She's not human."

"She's different, Starfire's..."

"No Robin, I quit. If you can't accept Raven as she is than I'm leaving too."

"Dude, I thought you'd understand," Cyborg shook his head. "But I guess Rae was right. You put your job before your friends. I quit." He handed Rob his and BB's communicators along with Raven's.

"You guys don't have to quit." Raven told them.

"We're your friends Rae." The changeling smiled at her. "We want to."

"We're right behind you Raven," the tin man gave her a thumbs up.

"I do not understand Robin. Why does friend Raven have to leave?" Starfire asked the Boy Wonder.

"She's a killer Star." He told her.

The orange girl gasped, "No, not friend Raven. I don't believe you!" She cried, watching her friends walk off.

"She has to kill to survive." He stared at the three seriously. "You can't be a killer and a hero."

Raven smelled her friend's tears and looked back to see her crying. Her smile disappeared but she waved and shouted, "We'll see each other again Starfire! I promise!" She smiled.

Star smiled weakly and waved back.

The three former titans followed Angel to an old abandoned building he was living in.

It was a three story brick building that still had the windows boarded up and had practically nothing in it.

"Home sweet home. I cleared out all the junk and dusted the place but I'm afraid you'll have to sleep on the floor." Angel smiled.

"Cyborg, what about your battery? Will you go back to the tower to recharge it?" Raven asked, worried.

He smiled. "I built the security system so I'll go take everything out of my room that I need and bring it here."

"Hey, we should have our own team." Beast Boy suggested.

Raven smiled at him. "For once he had an idea that didn't concern gerbils or zombies."

He frowned at her playfully then smiled. "Hey, how 'bout the V Force!"

Cyborg stared at him, "Why V?"

"V for vampire. Rae can be the leader." BB grinned proudly.

"But you two aren't vampires." Angel pointed out.

"Vantastic Force?" The changeling tried again.

"That's not a word." Raven raised a brow.

"Hm," he looked like he was thinking, "ok, how about victorious?"

Everyone looked at each and shrugged in agreement.

"Or we could call it the Raven Force."

Raven stared at him, amused.

Everyone else glared.

"Ok, ok, V Force it is then!" The green teen said quickly, sweat dropping.

Cyborg shook his head and left to get his stuff.

"You know we should change our names, too."

"BEAST BOY!" Raven and Angel shouted at him.

Beast Boy waved his arms. "Man, it was just a suggestion."


	12. Collision Between Old and X Friends

**Chapter 12**

**Collision Between Old and X Friends**

The V Force was settled into their new home. Though it wasn't as big as Titan's Tower, they came to call it their home. They had also changed their names as Beast Boy had suggested and their outfits and looks.

Raven had changed their looks with a simple spell. She now had her same skin color but a darker shade and long black hair. Her eyes remained the same but her voice was no longer emotionless since Angel had told her she had to act positive to keep her instincts in check. Rae's new outfit consisted of her same blue cape with a black suite **(like the X Men but with a V instead of X)** underneath that Cyborg had designed to let her blend in with her surroundings. Her new name was Midnight.

Beast Boy was shocked when his skin was changed so it was no longer green but grey like Raven's **(Midnight)**. His hair was a mix of blond and brown with fire red highlights. His eyes were now green and red. And his pointed ears were no longer pointed but normal. He no longer wore his jumpsuit. Instead he had the same type of suite as Midnight but it was designed to let him become invisible in any form, whether he was an animal or not. It also let him be as fast as Angel. BB had first said Beast Man but Midnight rolled her eyes so he settled with Beast.

Cyborg was more than shocked when Midnight had changed his looks so he looked all human, mostly. Except he had dark grey skin now instead of brown. His eyes were a dark brown and he had short dark brown hair. Like Beast's suite, it was designed to give him the same speed as Angel but gave him the possibility of flight, too, along with changing his appearance to looking like he was made of grey stones. He chose his new name to be Stone.

Angel's blond hair changed to a fire red with blond and dark brown highlights. His eyes were dark brown. His suite gave him the ability make illusions of himself around others. He chose the name Hemon.

Midnight raised a brow, "Why Hemon?"

He shrugged, "I thought it sounded cool and it was the first thing I thought of."

The V Force was well known around Jump City within the week but Starfire and Robin had no idea who they were.

"Maybe we shall ask them to be Titans and join our group?" Starfire suggested. She had not seen any of her friends since they had taken their things and left, or so she thought.

"We don't know anything about them!" The Boy Wonder slammed his fist down. "Where did they come from? Why are they here?"

Star put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Perhaps it would be best if we go speak with them and get to know more about them?"

Rob smiled at her, "That's a great idea Star. Let's go look for them."

At that moment the V Force was eating free pizza that had been offered to them. The City knew the city didn't hire them and because of that they didn't have any money.

"This is the life," Beast smiled. "I'm glad we came with you Midnight. You're a better leader than Robin."

Midnight smiled back at him, "Thanks."

"It's true Mid. I mean you don't get obsessed and make us over train or act uptight." Stone added.

"You definitely don't 'get your panties in a twist' either," Hemon said, causing everyone to laugh.

"You do have to feel sorry for Star though. Being with that Boy Blunder all alone must be a real drag," Beast grinned.

They all nodded in agreement.

"We can't ask her to leave him and join us though." Midnight said.

"Why not?" Beast asked oblivious.

Stone, Midnight, and Hemon stared at him like, 'you seriously don't know?'

He laughed nervously, "I was just kidding! I know why."

Midnight went back to eating her slice of pizza.

Hemon and Stone leaned over to Beast, smiling slyly, "So when you gonna ask her out?"

Beast had been staring at Midnight so when he heard them asking him this he jumped, screaming, "AHH!" He fell backwards out of his chair, his pizza landing on his head.

They laughed at him as Midnight raised an amused brow.

Beast laughed at himself and smiled when he saw the laughter hidden in Midnight's eyes. "Hehe." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Starfire and Robin landed in front of all of them.

Everyone suddenly went quiet as Beast sat back in his chair wiping off the pizza.

"Hey, is it ok if we talk to you," Robin asked seriously.

Beast narrowed his eyes at him, almost growling.

Stone and Hemon frowned.

Midnight simply stared at the two.

"Please, we wish to become friends with you and know more about you," Starfire smiled.

Midnight stood up and Robin started to walk toward her when Beast stepped in between them, growling.

She put a hand on Beast's shoulder, sighing, "It's ok."

He stopped growling and looked at her, "He has no right to speak to you."

Robin frowned, "Why not?"

Midnight smiled at Starfire, "Star, I would like to be your friend. However, I can not say the same for your friend Robin."

Star looked confused.

Midnight invited Starfire to their home but Robin wasn't aloud to come.

Starfire followed them on foot. It was strange to her but it felt like she already knew them somehow. She followed them into an abandoned building looking building.

Beast sneezed.

Angel laughed nervously, "Sorry I still have to dust the main room."

Beast sniffled, "Why couldn't you tell me this before so I could avoid this room." He coughed.

Star noticed they had almost nothing in their main room. The only things were two couches, a few chairs, and a table. "You have no TV or box of cold food."

Midnight laughed, "Yeah, well we're still working on that. This is our home. My name is Midnight. This is Beast, Stone, and Hemon." She introduced her team.

"You will be my friends, yes?" She smiled.

Mid smiled, "We already are Starfire."

Star tilted her head, "How is that?"

"You already know most of us, just by different names. Beast was formerly known as Beast Boy, Stone's name used to be Cyborg, and me. You used to call me Raven."

Starfire's face lit up, "Friends! Is it really you?"

"I promised we'd see each other again, didn't I?" Midnight smiled.

The orange girl gave each of her friends bone-crushing hugs. She stared at the last member of the V Force, "Who is he?"

"He's the one who helped me take down all those bad guys the night we left." The leader told her. "Star, you can't tell Robin who we really are."

"Why not friend Raven?"

"He would never allow us to be friends anymore."

She gasped, "Why does he treat you so differently?"

"It's because I'm a vampire Star. He thinks I take other people's blood to survive but I don't. I know you don't understand but promise me you won't tell him."

"Is friend Hemon one too?"

"Yes."

**Later that Night **

Hemon knocked on Midnight's door. "Midnight?"

The door opened.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked.

"Yeah," she went into her room, motioning for him to follow as she sat on the edge of her bed. "How long do I have to be…the Chosen One? I mean, what exactly do I have to do?"

"I'm not sure. You see when my master trained me and taught me about the prophecy he also told me that the last piece of the prophecy had been stolen and possibly destroyed." He saw her grimace and continued, "But he did say there was something very important you needed to accomplish and then you will be in command of all vampires."

"I don't want to rule over them; I just want everything to go back to the way it was before I became a vampire." She lowered her head. "I want to live again, Angel. I don't want to live forever and rule."

Hemon understood. "I will do everything in my power to help you then." He bowed, "I'll be back soon." Then he left.

Midnight sighed as she sensed Beast coming closer.

Knock, knock, knock

"Come in."

The door slid open and Beast walked in, "Hey, Raven?"

"Beast Boy," she smiled.

He smiled back but stayed silent until he looked back at the door and then her, "Why does Angel look like the end of the world is coming?" BB joked.

She rolled her eyes, "He's always like that when we talk about my Chosen One deal."

The changeling sat beside her, "So what exactly are you chosen for?"

Mid sighed, "Rule over a bunch of dead people. But Beast Boy, I don't want to rule over them. I just want to live again and …" She stared at the ground.

"And what?" BB asked, worried.

"I beat Trigon before and Damnit I'm not letting him stop me from having my own life!" She said, determined.

Beast smiled, "Hey," he grabbed her hand.

She looked at him.

"No matter what, you'll always have me." He blushed when he realized what he just said.

Midnight froze and a small smile formed on her lips, "Thank you." She stared into his eyes.

Beast Boy watched as her eyes glowed for a second and was curious when she smiled at him, "What?"

"I like you better this way."

"What do you.." He looked down at his hands and saw they were green.

Watching them from the window were two red eyes as an energy shot from his hand and into Raven's back.

Suddenly she frowned.

"What's wrong?" The green boy asked.

"I-I don't know. I just feel angry for some reason."

Hemon came in, "Raven!" He saw the look on her face, "Shit, I'm too late. You've already been shot with negative energy."

"Negative energy," BB stood up, "how do we get rid of it?"

"She has to feel a positive emotion so powerful that it'll wipe the negative arrow she's been shot with free."

"And if I don't," Rae looked up at him.

"Then you won't be good anymore. Just like positive emotions keep your instincts in check; it can work vice versa for the opposite effect."

**Three Hours later**

Her fangs grew until even if she had her mouth closed they would show. Her nails grew into claws and her black hair became longer and wild. Raven's usual purple eyes turned red and split into four. She grew taller and purple and silver streaks appeared in her hair.

"Raven," Cyborg stepped back."Raven, don't!" Cy shouted as she got a sharp pipe and stuck it threw his head. Blood spilled and rolled off his machinery.

"You don't have enough blood to satisfy my need trash can." She said with narrowed eyes. Her stared up and saw the orange girl.

"Friend Raven, what has happened to friend Cyborg and why are you happy?" She asked curiously.

"Because you're next," she grabbed the orange girl by the neck and refused to let go. Using her powers she put a handkerchief over her eyes and held her arms together.

"Friend Raven, why do you wish to hurt us? I do not understand," Star looked extremely sad as Raven held her as she bit her neck, sucking out the blood. Starfire gasped in pain.

"I hate you all," she said as she wiped the blood from her lips and dropped the limp body.

Suddenly a disk hit her in the back but it was ineffective. "Midnight, what's wrong with you?" Robin tried to walk back as she walked forward.

"You really wanna know you skinny wimp?" She grabbed him by the collar and held him up, showing her fangs, "I'm hungry." She grinned and bit him.

"Raven," he gasped and tried to get away as he felt her sharp fangs pierce the skin.

"Took you long enough." She licked her lips, "Hm, not bad for a wimp."

"Raven, don't let it control you! You can control it!" Beast Boy shouted at her.

"What makes you think I want to control it?" Raven grinned seductively as she turned to face him, dropping Robin's body.

The green boy was backed into a corner, "Don't do this Raven! You don't wanna kill me!"

She put one hand on his chest to hold him there and used her other hand to stroke his cheek. "Beast Boy," she said in a sing a long voice.

"Raven," he blushed, "What are you…"

She moved her face in closer as if to give him a kiss.

He closed his eyes and relaxed.

Raven smirked and bit his neck, tasting his blood before licking the bite tenderly. Then kissed him full on the lips.

She pulled back from the kiss and watched his eyes open, "Beast Boy?"

He stared at her. "I'm a vampire!"

"Beast Boy are you happy I did it?" She hugged him and sighed happily.

"I'm happy you didn't kill me dead," he smiled. "Raven, how do you feel about me?"

"You're an idiot if you can't figure it out," Raven punched him in the arm, grinning.

"Ow," BB rubbed his arm.

"Oh my god, Beast Boy," Raven gasped. "I-i…"

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"The others are dead remember? Don't you care? I can't believe…" She screamed as she half expected it all just to be a bad dream. Slowly she shrunk and started to turn back but her new highlights remained. Tears started to leak from her violet eyes, "Beast Boy, I killed them."

The changeling wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest.

Angel flew down to them and saw the bodies, "Oh, man. Are you and Raven alright?" He walked toward them.

"She's back now but now I'm a vampire too." He said seriously.

"And the others?" Angel asked.

"Dead," Rae sniffled. "I killed them."

Angel sighed, "I know this isn't the best time but Kruton wants to talk to you."

"That basterd," Raven growled as she stood up, "Take me to him!"

Beast Boy sweat dropped, "Uh, Raven, you have to be positive remember? Or else it'll happen again." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around and smiled thankfully, "Thanks."

**A long chapter to make up for the last two being so short.**


	13. Ruler of Vampires

**Dedicated to:**

**Kie

* * *

**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**Kie: They'll come back but this isn't a dream. I never leave the main characters dead if I kill them. I don't have the heart to.**

**Agent of the Divine One**

**OceanLeviathan

* * *

**

Chapter 13

**Ruler of Vampires**

Midnight, Beast, and Hemon suited up as they prepared to meet Kruton. They walked toward the center of the city and went down into the sewers at a secret hideout where Kruton and his gang were waiting.

Kruton smirked as they entered, "So I heard the Chosen One took out the titans." He bowed, "We are ready to follow you."

The people behind him followed suite and kneeled, bowing their heads.

"Kruton, you have betrayed me." Midnight spoke in such an angry voice her friends were worried she may had lost control again.

Kruton stood up and defended himself, "It was necessary to bring your true self forth. Surely you understand?"

"You infected me with negative energy but you didn't know I am the daughter of Trigon and anything you do against me will be sent back to you six times," she used her powers and shot him with all the negative feelings that she held deep inside herself.

Kruton looked worried and stepped back as his body glowed red and finally he screamed in pain as a red portal opened up beneath him.

The groups of vampires were shocked as they saw four red eyes in the portal and a hand grab Kruton and pull him down before closing.

Raven's body glowed white as he cape turned white as the silver and purple streaks in her hair turned black again. "I pass a law among vampires!" She told them all. "Those who steal the blood of the innocent humans or kill them shall meet their fate with me!" She looked back at her friends who smiled.

"You did it Raven. You're the ruler now." Hemon smiled, fangs showing.

"What should we call you, Chosen One?" The vampires asked.

"Midnight," she answered them.

**One Week Later**

Raven sat lazily on her thrown.

Angel appeared in front of her, "Midnight, Senator Rollin reports that everything is secure in Gothem City."

"Finally, it's only been a week. So have you found a way to change Beast and me back?" She asked, mildly interested.

"I'm sorry your excellence but no." Hemon said.

"Where is he anyway?" Midnight sat up in her chair.

He sweat dropped, "I do not know."

"You are such a bad lier Hemon. Where is he?" She stood up and walked toward him.

"Hey Rae!" Beast walked in. "Uh, are you going to scare him again?"

"Beast Boy, I told you my name is Raven! Where have you been?"

The changeling laughed nervously.

"You weren't training with Gary and Mark again, where you," she raised a brow.

"No, but could I kinda talk to ya alone?" He smiled nervously.

Midnight nodded for Angel to leave. "Ok, what?"

"Close your eyes." BB walked closer.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Rae heard a rustling of some paper and then smelled roses. _What is he doing? _

"Ok, you can open them now."

Raven opened her eyes to see black roses in his hand.

"Here," he gave them to her.

She took them and smiled, "What's the occasion?"

"The day we met," he grinned. "I just thought I outta getcha somethin'."

Midnight had a sad expression, "I miss the others."

"Yeah," the green teen said sadly. "Maybe we can find a way to bring them back. I mean you are the ruler over the living dead." He joked.

"Thanks Beast Boy but there's nothing I can do. We've kept them in airless caskets so their bodies won't rot but what can we really do?"

Angel teleported in, "Midnight, the Mole wishes to speak with you."

"The Mole?" BB laughed, "What a name."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Tell him he can come right in." She turned to Beast Boy, "Go ask and help Angel search for a way to bring us and the others back to life, okay?"

Beast smiled, "See ya later then."


	14. The Goblet of Life

**Dedicated to:**

**Blueyedgirl**

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reviewing:

**World of Nightmares**

**Kie**

**Agent of the Divine One**

**Blueyedgirl**

**Maverick01**

**OceanLeviathan**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

**The Goblet of Life**

Angel flipped the page and read the following:

_**The Goblet of Life is highly coveted because of its ability to bring anyone back from the dead. However, this sacred cup has never been found and has said to be lost in the land of the living dead. To bring anyone back they would simple have to drink from it. Though this task seems easy enough, it is said that anyone evil who drinks from it will be cursed to live in the land of the living dead forever and suffer a horrible existence.**_

Hemon sat up, eyes wide, "I found it." He teleported in the thrown room **(after telling BB)** and kneeled, "Your highness I have found a solution to your troubles."

Raven stood up, "Really? To bring us back to life?"

"Yes," Angel stood. "We need to acquire the Goblet of Life."

"Great, where is it?" Midnight asked.

"No one knows except that it is said it is hidden in the land of the living dead." Angel laughed nervously.

Beast ran in, "Dudes! I found out where it is!" He smiled. "It's in Kruton's old territory at the park."

"Well let's go then," Mid said, opening a portal to the park.

The three stepped in and appeared in the park.

"Beast Boy, where is it in the park?" Angel asked.

"Come on," he lead them into a hidden cave and at the end was the Goblet.

"Wait, this is way too easy," Hemon said. "The book I read said it's never been found. How did you know where it was?"

The changeling laughed nervously, "Well I sorta asked Mark and Gary and they said they found it but never bragged cause it'd probably cause a war or somethin'." He took the cup.

"I don't know," Mid looked around. "How did they find it?"

"Well," Angel started, "They have been dead for over a three thousand years so it's not that really hard to believe. They told me once they were searching for it to see if it existed but they never told me they found it."

"Precaution," a voice came from behind them.

"We didn't know if the chosen one was going to be good or evil so we kept our mouths shut." Another voice said.

"Gary and Mark," Midnight said plainly.

Gary, who was the first to speak, bowed. He had short black spiked hair and green eyes and grey skin. He wore a black backwards cap, black baggy pants, and a black and green t shirt.

Mark on the other hand had shoulder length blond hair and looked like a surfer guy with his light grey skin and blue eyes. He wore a white sleeveless muscle shirt and yellow shorts and flip flops made of what looked like hay. "Aren't you gonna drink out of it? We got it cleaned up and everything." He smiled.

Rae narrowed her eyes, "I'm bringing back my friends first."

Raven, Angel, and Beast disappeared in a black gust of wind.

Gary pushed Mark, "I told you she still hasn't forgiven us!"

Mark looked innocent, "I don't know why not. It was just an accident." He shrugged.

**With Raven**

The three appeared in the airless room. Of course since they were all dead, they didn't need air.

Beast lifted Star's head up as Raven poured the liquid into her mouth. The two did the same to Cyborg and Robin.

Starfire gasped about two minutes later.

"Oops, I got it!" Hemon opened the door to let air in.

She coughed.

"Starfire!" Midnight ran to her with BB following her. "How do you feel?"

The orange girl squeaked at the sight of Raven, "Please do not kill me friend Raven."

Beast laughed, "Come on she's hasn't killed anyone in at least a week Starfire and besides I think it's a little late for you to say that."

Rae nudged him the in side, frowning, "Starfire, it's ok. I'm back and I'm not going to hurt you."

Starfire smiled and gave her friend a hug.

Cyborg and Robin coughed and said up.

Robin saw Raven hugging Star and threw his bird-a-rang.

Angel blocked it, "Man, she just brought you guys back from the dead and that's what you do to thank her?"

Cyborg sat up, "I'm alive? How..?"

Beast Boy held up the cup, "The Goblet of Life!" He smiled, "Come on Rae, it's our turn."

Raven sighed, "Beast, I don't think…"

Angel put a hand on her shoulder, "If you go back, your enemies could kill you unless you hand over the thrown to someone."

She smiled sadly, "That and I wouldn't be able to express emotions anymore."

The green teen smiled at her, "Don't worry Raven. Remember, no matter what."

Raven embraced him, "Beast Boy, I can't ask you to give up your life."

"You don't have to," he whispered in her ear and returned the hug.

Cyborg and Starfire smiled while the Boy Wonder frowned.

Midnight closed her eyes, "Take them home Angel."

A black gust of wind and power wrapped around them and they disappeared.

Angel wiped away an invisible tear, "Well I'll take you back to the tower and you can continue your lives. If the public asks, you were captured because we can't let the Goblet get out."

* * *

**The next chapter will be the last to this story. Should I write a sequel? Please review!**


	15. Almost Back to Normal

**Thanks for reviewing for the last chapter:**

**OceanLeviathan**

**Agent of the Divine One**

**DON'T KILL ME FOR IT BEING SO SHORT CAUSE THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

**Almost Back to Normal**

Raven and Beast Boy talked about it and argued about it. And when Angel came, they talked about it with him and finally came to a decision.

Raven gave her authority over vampires to Angel and became alive again with BB. And The Goblet of Life returned with Mark and Gary for safe keeping.

When the two arrived at the tower they all explained what had happened and why and all was forgiven. Even if Robin was a little stubborn about it.

BB walked Rae to her room. "Looks like everything's back to normal." He smiled.

Raven stared at him dead panned, "Well, not everything but close. Beast Boy, why were you willing to give up your life and went with me through all of it even after what happened and everything?"

"Because Raven," he stared into her eyes, "you're not the only one who's good at keeping secrets." He smiled and ran to his room.

The dark girl raised a brow, "I could've sworn he was going to say something else." She shrugged, "That's what I get for getting my hopes up." She shut the door behind her.

**Fin**

**There will be a short squeal in...either a couple hours or tommorow.**

**Kruton's Revenge**

**Summary: Everything seems back to normal but when Angel comes with news of Kruton's return things start to get a little spooky. He's back for revenge but will his method be so obvious that the titans will figure it out before Beast Boy and Raven kill each other? **

**AND THIS TIME RAE&BB WILL CONFESS THEIR FEELINGS! I PROMISE!**


End file.
